Tommy, The Warrior Chipmunk: Wind
by The Otherworlder 68
Summary: Chipmunk Tommy has a little problem. He's in the video game Final Fantasy IX and he's a chipmunk. Enough said. Now he has to fight to live and see his love again. Yaoi warning. AlvinXoc
1. The Town of Alexandria

Tommy, The Warrior Chipmunk: Wind

Chapter 1: The Town of Alexandria

People where bustling around everywhere, each preparing for the up coming performance. One such individual had just stumbled through the front gates of Alexandria. He was a small Black Mage, with a face as black as the night itself and large, oval, glowing, amber eyes. He was wearing a blue and white jacket that had coattails at the end of it. He also wore leather shoes and light-green, dark-green stripped pants as well as a floppy, brown, leather steeple hat. In his right hand he clutched a small wooden staff, a 'Mages Staff', and in his left hand he clutched a ticket. His name is Vivi Ornitier and he has come to watch the performance.

A shadow passes over the town square as the people, including Vivi, look up and see the giant theater ship as it approaches the castle. After the theater ship passed over him, Vivi continued on his way to the ticket booth. Vivi moved a few more feet before tripping over his own feet and landing flat on his face. A little girl came out of her house and tried to see if Vivi was okay. Vivi got back on his feet and the girl handed him his ticket that he had dropped during the fall. She then bid Vivi farewell and left. Vivi straightened his hat and continued his journey to the ticket booth.

He looked around and realized that he was alone on the street. Everyone else had moved on to the castle. He took no more than a few steps, when a great flash of light blinded him. After the light had left and his eyes readjusted he noticed a lone figure lying facedown on the ground. Vivi walked up to the figure to see if he was alright. Little did Vivi know what kind of adventure he had just stumbled into.

(Chipmunk Tommy's POV)

I felt like I had been through hell. My entire body ached. I could no longer tell if I was conscious or not. I couldn't recall any of the events prior to my predicament. It all seemed so hazy to me.

All I could remember was getting beat up and darkness then, out of nowhere, a blinding blue light came. My senses were distorted as I felt myself falling. I felt like I would fall forever, then it suddenly stopped. I could feel pain coursing up my left side as I hit what I assumed was the ground. I tried to regain my senses and that was when I first felt someone else's presence near me.

"Are you okay?" The person asked.

I was facing away from the person and couldn't muster up the necessary force to turn over. I was in so much pain and I could barely speak. I felt the unknown person approach me and ask again if I was alright. This time I could tell from the sound of the voice that it was a boy, and a young one at that, probably no more than nine or ten years old. This time I had enough strength to turn over and face the boy.

I was not expecting what I saw. My eyes widened. _This can't be._ I thought. _This is too unreal._ Yet there he was. It was definitely the Black Mage, Vivi Ornitier, from _Final Fantasy 9_. _I can't be dreaming, otherwise why am I still feeling pain? If this isn't a dream…then what the hell happened?_

I was jolted out of my thoughts by Vivi's voice. "Are you alright?" he asked, again.

"Yes, I'm fine…thanks." I barely managed to speak. _Well, at least I can talk again._ I thought.

"Do you need help?" Vivi asked.

"No, I'll be fine." I said as I tried to get up. I immediately regretted my hasty decision. I had no sooner sat up right when my head began to swim and the world around me started to swirl. I clutched my head and tried to regain control of my senses. After a few seconds I was seeing the right way again. I then looked over at Vivi, who was looking at me with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" He had a questioning hint in his voice.

I smiled at him, "I'll be fine, but can you tell me where I am?"

He gave me a strange look before answering. "You're in Alexandria."

I thought about this for a second. _I thought so._ "So, can you tell me your name, kid?"

He looked a bit nervous. "V-Vivi O-O-Ornitier." he said.

I smiled at his stuttering. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Tommy, but some people call me Chipmunk Tommy. So what are you doing here in Alexandria, Vivi?" I asked.

He still looked a bit nervous. "I-I am going to see a play." He said.

I couldn't pass up this opportunity. "Mind if I come along?"

Vivi seemed a bit surprised, but nodded. "S-sure."

Before we continued down the road, I decided to check myself in a mirror I noticed on the side of a house. I was wearing my grey shirt and hoodie with my crimson crystal on it. Plus I had a golden braclet on my arm. I was surprised at this. I didn't remember wearing the braclet. Aside from that everything else looked alright. I was still a 17 year old chipmunk. My eyes were still green. _At least I'm still normal-ish._

After seeing that I had no serious injuries, Vivi and I walked together to the ticket booth. On the way there though some rat kid punk, who I knew was Puck, ran right into Vivi forcing him to fall.

"Why you…get out of my way!" he yelled, before taking off.

I helped Vivi get back on his feet. "Are you alright?" I asked.

Vivi looked up, or down, at me and nodded. "Y-yeah, I'm fine" He said.

I then stared down the street Puck disappeared into. _Some people._ Then I started shaking my head in dismay.

Vivi and I continued our walk (or his walk, seeing as I'm on his shoulder) to the ticket booth. I was in awe at the sights around me, especially Alexandria Castle. _Man, that's one big, shiny sword._ I thought looking at the giant metal sword in awe. It was Alexandria Castle's center piece. _He would've love this._

I looked down at Vivi and noticed that he too was watching the area around him as well, with wide curious eyes. I smiled down at the little Black Mage, but then my thoughts turned back to where I was and I frowned in thought.

_How did I end up here? First I was at home, I think? Then, all of a sudden, I am right here, smack dab in the middle of Alexandria in a fictional video game world. I can't seem to recall any of the events that lead up to this. This is really starting to worry me. Is Alvin looking for me?_ I thought. As I was walking, completely lost in thought, I didn't notice Vivi looking down at me.

(Vivi's POV)

I looked concerned at Tommy's frown. _I wonder what's bothering him, he seems upset._ I turned away from Tommy and continued to think. _Come to think of it, where did he come from? He just appeared out of nowhere._ I looked back at him. _He doesn't seem to want to talk about it. I guess I will just leave him be for now. How does he talk, anyway?_

(No one's POV)

Both Vivi and Tommy continued to walk, each lost in his own thoughts, until they came to the central marketplace of Alexandria.

(Tommy's POV)

I continued to try and remember what happened to cause me to be sent here, but to no avail, I still couldn't remember a thing about what happened. My thoughts where interrupted by someone pulling on my sleeve. I looked down and noticed Vivi. He had a concerned look in his eyes.

"Tommy, we're here." He said.

That's when I first noticed the ticket booth, and the dog like creature who was the ticket master. "Guess you better go up their and show him your ticket, Vivi."

Vivi now had a nervous look in his eyes as he stared at me "Y-you'll wait for me, right?"

I looked up at him and gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Vivi. I'll be right here."

Vivi still looked nervous but seemed slightly relieved. "Th-thanks, Tommy."

I watched as Vivi walked up to the ticket booth. He and the ticket master seemed to be talking about something. I already knew what he was asking about so I didn't really bother listening. Instead I looked around at my environment. I then noticed three statues that made me stare in surprise.

I studied the statues a little more closely. Eventually, I found out that they weren't the Magus Sisters, but there was a short one on the left, a tall one in the middle, and a round one on the right. _They aren't the Magus Sisters, but maybe that's were the idea of their creation came from._ I thought, intrigued. I tried to think again but was interrupted before I could even begin by a loud "NOOOOOO!" Startled, I looked back at the ticket booth and saw Vivi looking down at the ground. I knew he was the one who had yelled, and I already knew what it was about.

I immediately walked over to Vivi, concern very evident on my face. "Vivi, what happened?" I asked, still concerned.

Vivi looked up at me, and, from the look of things, looked like he was about to cry, "H-he s-said my t-ticket was a-a f-fake." He said barely above a whisper.

I still looked very concerned. I looked at the ticket master. "Can't you make an exception this once?" I asked.

He just shook his head. "Nope, sorry, I know how he must feel." He said, sympathetically.

The ticket master looked down at Vivi and handed him three pieces of paper. "Here, I'll give you these. Do try to cheer up now, hmm?"

I looked down at Vivi's hand and noticed he was holding a Goblin, Fang, and Skeleton card. I inspected the cards, and looked at them with a disgusted look _Those cards suck. Vivi wouldn't last ten seconds in a card game with those cards. _I looked at the ticket master again. I really wanted to give him a piece of my mind but decided against it. _He's only doing his job, after all._ I thought. I was jolted back to reality by the ticket master's voice.

"Talk to Alleyway Jack to learn more about cards. Good luck lads."

Vivi and I left the ticket booth. Vivi still looked pretty down about what happened. I felt so bad about what happened. _I swear, if I ever find the guy who gave Vivi that phony ticket, he's going to wish that he had never been born._ I thought. My dark thoughts where interrupted by Vivi's voice.

"W-what do w-we do n-now, Tommy?" He asked.

I thought about it for a minute, looked down a certain alleyway, and smiled. "We're going to see that play!"

Vivi had a shocked expression in his eyes at this news. "W-w-we can't s-see it. M-My ticket is f-fake." he said, sadly, looking down at the ground.

I just smiled at this. "Vivi, my friend, if there is one thing I have learned from Alvin, it's that there is always a back door. You just need to find it."

"Who's Alvin?" He asked.

"My _special _friend." I said with a smile.

Looking down the alley again I motioned to Vivi. "Come on, follow me." Vivi and I both ducked down into the alleyway.

It was a narrow alley, as all alleyways usually were. There was only one man in the alleyway, a hippo like creature, who I remembered was named Dante the sign maker, was busy hammering away at his latest sign while atop a ladder. We hadn't gotten very far down the alley when Vivi tripped over his own feet, again, causing Dante to knock his sign all crooked. I heard Dante yell "Blast it!" But I didn't pay attention since I was helping (or trying, at least) Vivi back to his feet. After getting back on his feet Vivi looked at me with a happy expression in his eyes.

"T-thanks, Tommy."

I just smiled at him. "Anytime, Vivi."

Unfortunately this moment was ruined by a pissed off sign maker "Hey! You made me miss, you little klutz!"

Vivi looked frightened at this mans outburst, I was slightly angry.

We watched as Dante climbed back up the ladder and hammered his sign back into place. "Whew, that should do it."

I rolled my eyes. _Was that so hard?_ I thought.

Dante climbed back down the ladder and stretched. "Well it's been a long day." Dante then walked out of the alleyway.

As soon as he was out of sight I sensed another presence in the alleyway with us. I knew who it was before he even ducked out of the small crack in the right wall. It was Puck.

"Hey you two, you're the ones with the phony ticket ain'tcha. I saw the guy tell you it was fake."

I responded before Vivi could. "So what if it is?"

Puck just seemed to smirk at that. "I'll let you two see the show if you promise to be my slaves! Well waddya say?"

This time Vivi beat me to the punch. "Alright." I was shocked at how quickly Vivi responded.

Puck smiled at this. "Okay, and what about you?" He said turning to look at me.

_I am no ones slave. _I thought, but I couldn't let Vivi go alone. _Damn it, Vivi._ I thought. I had no choice but to give in. "Fine, I agree."

Puck now looked very pleased with himself. "Awesome! Now for your first assignment! You two go stand over there and see if anyone is coming!" He said, pointing to the other end of the alley.

As Vivi and I walked over to our designated spot I was thinking. _Well, at least I'll only have to put up with Puck for a little longer._ As far as I could see, no one was going to come down the alley.

"All clear?" I barely heard Puck since his voice was a little over a whisper.

"Yeah, it's clear…and why are we whispering?" I added. Puck ignored my question.

"Awesome! Engage according to mission parameters!" he said, and rather loudly, too.

I saw him take the ladder Dante was using previously. Normally, I would object to such an action, but I thought better of it. _Serves him right for being a jerk. Besides I'm sure he'll find it later. _Puck ran off; Vivi and I followed after him.

We followed Puck all the way to an abandoned steeple. When we went inside I noticed the room was very round and that it had a large tower sticking out in the middle of the building that lead up to the bell.

"Now where gonna climb up this tower" he said, indicating the central structure. Puck then stood aside and looked at us. "It's very dangerous! You go first!"

I rolled my eyes at this and mumbled the word "Coward" under my breath. I stepped up to the ladder and began to climb.

I was surprised that a Moogle didn't fall out and hit me on the head like in the game. It was strange, but oh well, I continued my assent. _Good thing, too. I could've died seeing as I'm small. _When I got to the top I couldn't resist the urge to ring the bell. I jumped, reached out, pulled the rope, and the bell began to ring. A small box fell out from inside the bell. I knew what was in the box as I opened it and received three new cards. _These are slightly better than the ones Vivi got, but not by much, though._ I thought, pocketing the three cards for later use.

That's when I heard Puck yelling at me from the ground "HEY! What are you doing! Ya trying to give us AWAY!"

I looked down at Puck and Vivi with a cute innocent smile on my face. "Soooorrrryyy." I said.

Puck was not amused, but decided to let it drop. "Is it safe up there?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's safe."

"Alright, time for some upward mobility." Puck then began to ascend the ladder and Vivi soon followed after him.

I decided to walk across the narrow wooden plank that connected the roof of the steeple to another surrounding roof instead of waiting up for Vivi and Puck. I had reached the other side and turned around to see how Puck and Vivi were doing. They weren't that far from me. Puck was next to cross the plank, but when Vivi's turn came, he hesitated. That was when I remembered; _Vivi is afraid of high places._ I thought, cursing my lack of memory.

Puck began to yell. "Come on! Get over here!" Vivi still continued to hesitate. Puck spoke in a softer tone this time. "Lemme guess… you're afraid of heights? Don't worry, just pretend you're on the ground." Vivi slowly began to walk across the plank. I really felt sorry for him. This was certainly not easy for him.

When he finally reached the other side he fell backwards on the roof and landed on his butt. Puck wasn't fazed by this. "Come on! We're running out of time!"

Puck then ran off as I helped Vivi back onto his feet, again. "Thanks, Tommy." I nodded to him and we continued to follow Puck.

Vivi was in front of me when we reached another narrow walk way and Vivi hesitated yet again. Puck looked back at us and shook his head, exasperated, "Not again! Don't worry, it won't fall."

I knew differently though, and put my hand on Vivi's shoulder. He looked up to me with eyes that showed slight fear. I looked down at him and smiled. "Don't worry Vivi. I'm right here." I said.

Vivi started to cross again only to have the wood give away. And just like in the game, Vivi jumped at the last minute to save himself and me.

"Hahaha!" Puck laughs at our distress. Sadistic, ain't he? "I guess it fell. Well, no point in worrying about that now, right?"

"No, I guess." I said.

We then proceeded to the next walkway when Puck turned to us. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot! I don't even know your names."

Vivi was first to respond. "V-Vivi" Vivi said.

"And I'm Chipmunk Tommy. You can call me Tommy for short."

He looked at us in an odd way. "Vivi and Tommy? Huh, strange names…my name's Puck! Pleased to meetcha!"

I couldn't resist. "And Puck isn't a strange name because…" I muttered to myself so he wouldn't hear me, but Vivi had obviously heard me because he was slightly shaking with silent laughter. I smiled at this, I had a feeling Vivi and I were going to get along just fine.

Puck looked at us in an odd way before saying. "What's up with you two?" I looked at him and saw he was starting to get annoyed.

"Oh, nothings wrong." I looked down at Vivi. "Right, Vivi?"

Vivi stopped shaking and responded to my question. "Right."

Puck didn't seem to care anymore. "Whatever, come on. Let's get moving!"

Vivi and I both began following Puck again. Finally, we reached the roof that would lead us to the castle. Only problem was…no walkway, but Puck did bring the ladder.

"Whew… we finally made it." Puck threw the ladder across the gap to form a makeshift bridge. He turned to us. "After that wall we'll be in the castle, come on, let's go!" Puck then proceeded to run across the ladder and into the castle.

Vivi and I soon made our way across as well. I turned back to the ladder and paused for a moment. _You know Vivi and I could have made it here without Pucks help. I mean, the roofs weren't that far apart and I could make the jumps easily, even if I was carrying Vivi. Oh well, I suppose it works out better this way._ I thought. I turned to follow after Vivi and Puck. _Things are going to get very interesting, very fast._ I thought.


	2. The Play And Escape

Chapter 2: The Play And Escape

(Chipmunk Tommy's POV)

Vivi, Puck, and I ducked behind the Nobles seats as we moved into position to watch the performance. I looked up at the two moons in the sky. There was a red one and a blue one. _I wish Earths moon was red, like Alvin._ I thought as I continued looking around.

I also had a much better view of the giant sword from this position. The moonlight from the twin moons was reflecting nicely off the sword. I looked around my surroundings and noticed a multitude of many Nobles in front of me, sitting down in their seats.

I looked over at the surrounding buildings and noticed that each and every roof was packed with people. _Those must be the people that couldn't afford tickets and decided to watch from the roof, poor guys._ I thought. I was grateful that we were able to get such a good view from sitting behind the Nobles seats.

I was growing eager with anticipation as the hour was approaching for the play to start. I looked down at Vivi and Puck and noticed that Vivi was shaking with anticipation. Puck, on the other hand, was growing impatient at waiting.

That's when I remembered just who was sitting about ten feet above us. I turned around, hoping to get a glimpse of Princess Garnet. Unfortunately, I couldn't see her from this angle, but, what was most unfortunate for me was that…I WAS able to see Queen Brahne, the ugliest woman I had ever laid eyes on.

She was very obese and her face was a sickly pale green. The area around her eyes was heavily shadowed and she smiled like a frog. She wore a red dress and was fanning herself with a rather large fan. Her hair was blond and put up in rigid pig tails.

Overly disgusted, I turned away from the horrid sight. I nearly vimited. Immediately, I worked up an image of Dolores Umbridge from Harry Potter's fifth book. _The resemblance between the two of them is striking, except, Umbridge wasn't green and was way shorter than Brahne._ I thought.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of applauding hands. I looked up and noticed the Nobles, including Vivi and Puck, were applauding. I decided to join in as well.

The lights went off and the fireworks display began. The band started to play a really catchy tune. I was rather impressed by the spectacle, and apparently so were Vivi and Puck.

Vivi was wide eyed with wonder and excitement, and Puck, though a little more contained then Vivi, looked rather impressed. I really didn't dare to want to look behind me and see the Queen dance. Seeing her once was bad enough for me.

Then the firework display ended and the band stopped playing. Everyone was silent when a big, pink bearded man walked out onto the stage in a large tan robe. I knew it was Baku, leader of the Tantalus. I was now more excited then ever. _Finally, it will all be starting shortly._ I thought, still a bit enthusiastic.

Baku then began to speak. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight's performance is a story that takes place long, long ago. Our heroine, Princess Cornelia, is torn from her lover, Marcus. She attempts to flee the castle, only to be captured by her father, King Leo. When our story begins, Marcus, having heard of this, crosses swords with the king. And now, Your Royal Majesty, Queen Brahne, Your Highness, Princess Garnet," he motioned to the royal seats. "...Noble ladies and lords," he motioned to the Nobles seats, where we stood. "And our rooftop viewers," he then motioned to the surrounding roofs. "Tantalus proudly presents 'I want to Be Your Canary'!" He took a bow and exited stage left.

My and Simon always thought 'I want to Be Your Canary' was similar to Romeo and Juliet. It certainly had a few key elements from the play I knew of from home. My thoughts were interrupted by a voice from on stage.

"Bereft of father! Bereft of mother! Marcus! Thou hast lost even thy love!" Said an unknown voice off stage.

"Fortune hath escap'd thee! For what end shalt thou live?" Another voice had said.

"For the sake of our friends... Let us bury our steal in the heart of the wretched King Leo!" I heard another new voice say.

Then there was two resounding "Aye's" before the actors appeared on stage.

One of the actors had red, spiky hair and a belt covering his eyes. I knew he was Blank. Another one, having a weird hat on and carrying a hammer, I knew him as Cinna. It was the last one though that caught my attention. Having blonde hair and blue eyes, as well as wearing a blue and white vest and noticing the tail coming from his back, I knew it was the infamous Zidane Tribal, thief extraordinaire. One of my two favorite characters in the game. The three of them joined Marcus, the final thief of the gang, and prepared to face off against King Leo (Baku) and his two guardsmen Zenero and Benero.

Blank went to Marcus's side. "We shall back thee, kinsman!"

Marcus looked at him. "Pray, sheathe thy swords! This villain is mine alone!"

Cinna approached Marcus from his other side. "Nay, kinsman! For I, too, have lost a brother to this fiend!"

King Leo was furious at this display of rebellion. "What ho? Out, vermin! Away! Thou darest bare thy sword before the king? All who stand in my way will be crush'd!"

Zidane joined the others, unsheathing his sword, saying, "Treacherous Leo, my kinsman's suffering shall not be in vain! For I shall instruct thee in incomparable pain!" Then the battle started.

Zidane started things off by summoning Medeo on King Leo. The fake meteor made its appearance and hit King Leo. It caused quite a spectacle, but no damage to King Leo. Marcus went next, striking Benero and forcing him to retreat. Cinna then cast Pyro at Zenero. It caused a cool fire effect, but no damage to Zenero. Blank attacked last and struck Zenero forcing him to withdraw as well. King Leo was left alone and was even more furious now then ever. He moved to strike Marcus but tripped on his own feet. Marcus took advantage of this and struck Leo in the gut ending the battle.

Leo moved to a stair case on stage and began to make his exit, grunting with exertion due to his pretend wound. He turned back to face Marcus and the others. "Arrg... Grr... Thou hast not seen the last of me, Marcus!" Leo then exited stage right.

Zidane moved to follow him, shouting "Come back!" but was stopped when Blank moved in front of him. Zidane tried to strike Blank with his sword.

"Out of the way, Blank."

Blank jumped away from his blow and landed on the stairs. "Consider this, Zidane! If Prince Schneider were to marry Princess Cornelia, peace would reign over both their kingdoms!"

Zidane was not in the mode to discuss petty politics. "Tis foolishness! If all were so easy, why, none would suffer in this world!"

Zidane ran up the stairs after Blank. That's when the two of them began to battle atop the castle wall on stage. Eventually, Blank leapt off the wall and ran off the stage. Zidane leapt after him, intending to finish this fight.

He chased him up to an aisle that was right in front of the Noble's seats. Blank turned to face Zidane, sword at the ready.

"En garde."

Zidane assumed a fighting stance as well. "Expect no quarter from me."

They then proceeded to do a variety of upward and downward slashes as well as a few sword clashes and impressive acrobatic dodges. After a minute, it was over. Blank moved to retreat.

"We shall finish this later."

Zidane began to chase him. "Come back here!"

The two of them exited the aisle, but not before picking up, at least, 10,000 gil, which was thrown at them by the audience.

I stood their looking rather impressed. _That was better then any of the attempts I ever made at that part of the game._ I thought. I really wanted to give them some gil but I didn't have any on me, oh well.

I looked down at Vivi and Puck. Vivi had a surprised expression in his eyes. I could tell that he had never seen anything like what he had just witnessed. Puck seemed rather impressed at the display as well. I turned back to look at the stage. _Zidane and Blank should be finished beating up the guards and stealing their armor. Everything is going along just fine, so far._ I thought.

Fifteen minutes passed by and Vivi, Puck, and I were still standing behind the Nobles seats. Nothing interesting was happening on stage since it had reached an intermission before the climax. I stretched my arms, looked up to the sky, and yawned.

Then, I stopped, mid-yawn, as I noticed movement on the tower above me. I quickly regained my senses and tried to see who it was. I got a better look, and discovered it was who I had suspected it to be. It was Princess Garnet and she was being chased by Zidane. I quickly looked over to the tower that was across from me, and, sure enough, there was Steiner, in all is rusty glory.

I looked back at the tower that Zidane and Garnet where on. I saw that Garnet was now in position to jump off the tower. _This is going to be good._ I thought, smiling to myself. I nudged Vivi, who looked up at me questioningly, I motioned for him to look up, and it was at that point Garnet leaned off the tower.

Vivi's eyes opened in surprise while I had a huge smile on my face. I looked behind myself to see Steiner's reaction. Even from this distance it was still hilarious to watch. I fought my urge to laugh out loud and turned back to see Garnet, who had just begun to swing across the audience.

Now, Zidane had just swung off the tower after Garnet and the two of them landed safely on the awning of the orchestra house on the theater ship. I looked to see Steiner swinging off his tower in pursuit of the Princess only to miss his mark badly and crash right into one of the theater ships propeller houses. It took all my strength not to laugh at this. I looked back down at Vivi and noticed that he was still wide-eyed with surprise.

He turned to look at me. "W-was that part of the play?" He asked.

I still had that smile on my face as I looked down at him. "I'm not sure Vivi, but that was interesting, wasn't it?"

Vivi looked a little confused, but nodded. "Y-yeah, I guess."

We were interrupted by another voice.

"What are you two talking about?"

I turned to look at Puck.

_He didn't notice any of it? Oh well, his loss._ I thought. "Nothing, right Vivi?"

Vivi looked at me then back at Puck and responded. "Y-yeah, nothing." Puck just shrugged and left it at that.

"Fine, whatever. Come on, let's move up to the front so we can get a better view."

"I always did like a better view." I said.

Vivi and I followed Puck through the crowd of Nobles. I noticed Puck had an easy time getting through the crowed due to his small size and maneuverability, whereas Vivi, who had little mobility, and I, who was alot shorter than both of them, had a easist time getting through the crowed. We eventually found Puck in the aisle where Zidane and Blank had fought each other twenty minutes ago.

Vivi looked up at the roofs. "Why are those people not down here watching the play?"

I looked back at him with a sad smile on my face. "Because they couldn't afford a ticket, or had been given a fake one, like you."

Vivi stared sadly at this. "Why do these people get to sit here, though?" he asked, indicating the Nobles behind him.

I decided to respond. "Because they have gil, and a lot of it." I wanted to end the conversation their, but I decided to keep going. I continued to speak "To them, gil gives them the kind of power the common people wish they had. They just think they're better than everyone else because they have money. If you stripped them of their precious money you'll see that they're no different from the common people. Even the Queen and Princess aren't that different from the common people. Strip away their money, noble birth, and upbringing and they, too, are no different."

Vivi looked at me with a surprised look in his eyes, but Puck beat him to the response.

"Heh, I never expected to hear something like that from someone small like you."

I looked back at him. "I'm only saying what I know is true." Before I could say more the intermission was over and Baku stepped back out as King Leo.

Vivi, Puck, and I resumed our watching as the play began to unfold to its climax. _I already know what's happening in the ship. It shouldn't be long now before Zidane, Garnet, and Steiner make their entrance. This is going to be good._ I thought with a pleased expression on my face.

King Leo began his lines "Tonight, I shall finally see my daughter Cornelia betroth'd to Prince Schneider! And then Prince Schneider and his kingdom will be mine! Gwahahahaha!"

Zenero and Benero then enter from top-center stage carrying Marcus between them. "Your majesty, we have caught an intruder." King Leo then came over to get a look at the intruder and was surprised and pleased that it was Marcus.

"Why, my poor Marcus! Hark, lad. No matter how much thou dost treasure Cornelia..." He turned away from Marcus. "...No matter how deeply she might believe she doth love thee..." He now turned back to face Marcus. "...Never shall I see her marry a peasant such as thee!" He yelled. "When yon bell strikes three... under the axe thou shall be!"

_This is it. It will all be happening any minute now. The adventure is about to begin._ I thought, overly excited now. I gripped the railing in front of me in anticipation of what was to come. King Leo then began to continue playing his part.

"Furthermore-" He was interrupted by one of the stage trap doors opening up as an elevator was rising up carrying Zidane and Garnet. Leo looked surprised at this development. They seemed to be whispering to each other. I already knew what was being said, though.

Then another platform rises onto the stage carrying Steiner. "Ho? What's all this?" it was obvious he had no idea where he was or what was going on.

Marcus then broke free of Zenero and Benero's grip walking over to Garnet. "Cornelia." He exclaimed.

Garnet was a bit confused. Zidane whispered something to her. That's when the princess spoke. "Oh, Marcus." she said with compassion in her voice.

Zidane whispered something to her, and then she whispered something to him. Finally, Baku whispered something to everyone. After that, all, but Cornelia and Steiner, gave the Tantalus salute.

Marcus turned to Cornelia who then embraced him. "Oh, Marcus! I missed you so! I wish never to leave thy side. Prithee, lead me from this place!"

Zidane turned to King Leo. "See, King Leo? Thou shouldst give them thy blessing." King Leo walked away from Zidane turning his back on his daughter.

"Never!" He practically bellowed. He turned to face Cornelia and Marcus, anger very evident on his face "Never leave his side, thou sayest? Foolish banter! I'll not allow it! Cornelia shall marry none other than this man-Prince Schneider!" Leo then walked over and addressed Steiner. "Is that not so, Prince Schneider?"

Steiner turned to face Leo with a bewildered look on his face. "M-marry the Princess? Me!" he was in total shock. He still had no idea as to what was going on.

Leo nodded to confirm this. "Aye! And this traitorous crew, I will put to death!" At this Zidane and Marcus proceed to beat up on Zenero and Benero forcing them to flee.

Leo walked over to Cornelia. "Pray, sweet daughter, come home to the castle with me."

Cornelia shook her head in refusal. "Nay, father! I shan't return!"

Leo was growing annoyed by this. "Cornelia…trouble me no more. This wedding is for thine own welfare. Be mindful of that."

Marcus moved up behind King Leo. "Not if I can help it! Now is my moment of vengeance! For my parents, and for my love, Cornelia... (Draws his sword) I shall cut thee down!" He moved to stab King Leo, but Cornelia threw herself in front of her father and was thus stabbed instead. "Ngh!"

Marcus backed away in disbelief. "No…Cornelia!"

Cornelia fell to the ground as she struggled to speak. "Mar...cus, forgive me. I still love my father..."

King Leo and Steiner, thinking the Princess had actually been stabbed, knelt down at her side. "Cornelia!" "Princess!"

Cornelia looked to her father, "Prithee, forgive my selfishness, Father, and spare my sweet Marcus..." Her hand collapsed at her side as she began to play dead.

Marcus was still stunned by what he had just done "What have I done? Am I never to hear her loving voice again? Am I cursed never again to feel her soft touch? O, cruel fate! Thou hast robbed me of all I treasure!" He took his sword and plunged it into his side, killing himself, and falling to the ground.

Zidane is shocked at his friends' last desperate action. "Marcus!"

I was impressed and crying. _Damn, I never knew Garnet was that good at playing the part. She was so believable. This is way better than Romeo and Juliet, that's for sure._ I looked down at the others. Puck was dancing with excitement.

"Wow, what a show!"

Vivi, on the other hand, seemed like he had cried a little. "Yeah, so sad..." I had to agree with Vivi. It was sad that the two lovers had to die. Oh well, it wouldn't be a tragedy any other way.

"I'm glad we climbed all the way over here. How 'bout you guys, huh?" Puck turned to look at us and saw to guards coming. His eyes grew wide, "Uh-oh! Look out!"

Vivi and I both turned to see the two Pluto knights, Haagen and Weimer, running down the aisle after us. Panicked, we both ran in the same direction Puck ran, the two knights running after us and yelling, "Stop!" "Come back hear!"

After running a little further Vivi tripped and fell, and Puck just kept running. Inwardly cursing the dirty little rat, I ran to Vivi's side and helped him up to his feet. After that we both ran for the stage, the knights still after us.

As soon as we reached the stage Vivi turned to the guards. "Leave us alone." He begged. They weren't listening and continued to chase us onto the stage. We both jumped over Cornelia's, still playing dead, body.

Vivi turned to the guards. "Don't come any closer!" He warned before gathering fire into his cupped hands and firing it at the two guards, At least that's what should have happened. Instead his aim was off and he ended up hitting Garnet's cloak and setting it on fire.

Garnet immediately got back to her feet and started dancing around proclaiming, "OW! That's HOT!" She then threw off her cloak and revealed to the audience who she really was. I heard a large intake of breath from the audience as they saw their Princess up their on stage. _Well, her cover's blown now._ I thought, slightly panicked. Then, a loud voice spoke out.

"Zidane, it's time." I turned around when I heard that and saw all the Tantalus members running off to their assigned positions for take off.

I noticed that Steiner was trying to regain his composure after he realized the Princess wasn't dead after all. _Took him long enough to realize the truth._ I thought. I turned around and saw Vivi, facedown, on the ground. He had evidently tripped while I wasn't looking. I walked over to him, but before I could say anything Zidane beat me to it.

"Hey kid… you okay?"

Vivi started to get back onto his feet and looked up at Zidane. "Y-yeah, I just tripped that's all."

This moment was soon interrupted by Steiner "Princess, I cannot allow you to go!" he then turned to his two knights. "Seize them at once!" It was battle time.

Then my golden braclet started to glow. I felt like I was floating toward the sky. A bright blue light, similar to the light that brought me here, has surrounded me. After the light faded, I looked at my body. I was no longer a chipmunk. I was human again, but the clothes I was wearing was not familiar to me. I was wearing a regular skinny jeans with a black belt, a black skull hoodie, black Nikes, and I had a black band tied around my forehead. I also had a sword in my hand, that looked like one of Cloud's swords in Final Fantasy VII.

I gasped at the sight. "What the hell?!"

I looked up immediately and saw Weimer charging right at us. I slashed him in a southwest motion and he ran like a little baby.

I noticed while Vivi and I were busy with Weimer, Zidane and Marcus teamed up on Steiner, while Garnet hung back and healed whoever needed it. Despite the rusty appearance of Steiner's armor it was pretty resistant to Zidane and Marcus's attacks. Vivi decided to help out by casting fire on Steiner. This had a pretty good effect on Steiner. Not only did it burn him but it also heated his armor to a pretty high temperature, needless to say it was getting pretty hot in there.

After this attack Steiner, in his rage, moved to attack Vivi. He was about to strike him when I threw myself in front of his attack and blocked his blow with my buster sword. I then angled my sword down a bit forcing Steiner's sword to glide down my blade and, before Steiner could react, caused his sword to become stuck in the stages wooden floor. I quickly elbowed Steiner in the face, hard, forcing him to let go of his sword, and take a few steps back.

Blood was pouring from Steiner's nose as he stepped back from me. I tried to hit him with a round house kick under his helmet, but, unfortunately, he moved and I ended up hitting his armored shoulder instead. I knocked him to the ground but my foot was so num from the impact that I couldn't stand on it. I dropped my sword and grabbed my foot with both hands. _Damn, that huuuurt._ I thought, painfully.

I ended up hopping around the stage on one foot. My foot still hadn't recovered from my poorly executed attack when Steiner had recovered from my kick and retrieved his sword from the ground. He was moving to strike me. My eyes went wide. _Uh oh! Gotta do something or I'm finished!_ I thought as I struggled to get away from the rusty tin man.

My braclet glowed again, causing me to change clothes again. This time, I had a mic as my weapon, green skinny jeans with a light green belt, a black t-shirt with a yellow smiley face on it, and Green Nikes.

"Keep your eyes on me." I said as I preformed a Darkness Dance attack on him.

While Steiner was blinded, Zidane, Marcus and Vivi attacked him with their daggers, sword and fireball.

I looked and saw Vivi, Zidane, and Marcus looking down at me. Words couldn't describe my gratitude. I just gave them a thumbs up.

"Tommy, you're human, and you're dancing?" Vivi said.

I had just about to responed when I heard a whirring noise in the distance not to far from us. That's when I felt the ship taking off. I was forced down on my hands and knees by the sudden movement. I knew better than to get up at the moment and just decided to remain on my hands and knees until the ship stopped moving.

That's when I saw the iron harpoons heading straight for the ship. The harpoons hit several places on the ship, knocking it a bit off course. I avoided one of the harpoons as it landed right next to me. _Of course, Queen Brahne isn't going to let us get away that easily._ I thought, slightly annoyed at this predicament.

I looked around and saw that the others were in similar situations. Zidane was next to Garnet who was on all fours like me, Vivi kept trying to get back up only to fall over, Marcus, too, was on all fours, and Steiner…reminded me of a turtle on its back with the way he was trying to get up.

I looked out at the castle and noticed the Queen was calling in the big gun. _Oh, fuck me._ I thought as the cannon fired and revealed… a BOMB! Zidane, Garnet, Marcus, and, unfortunately, Steiner had also recovered and Steiner was moving to attack us again. The Bomb had floated right behind him and he showed no intention of turning around and looking at it.

"Hey, look out behind you!" Zidane warned.

Steiner charged at Zidane saying, "I will not fall for such an old trick!" He yelled bringing his sword down on Zidane. But before he could bring his sword down on him, I pushed Zidane down to catch his sword in between my hands.

"If you don't look behind you we'll all DIE!" I let go of Steiner's sword and punched him in the face, hard, stunning him for a bit.

Marcus came up and struck Steiner, but it didn't do much and the Bomb was getting bigger. Finally, after several strikes and magic attacks, Steiner looked behind him and saw the Bomb in all its unholy glory. Unfortunately the Bomb was too big now.

I heard Zidane shout, "Everyone! Get down!"

I saw him grab Garnet and force her down and I saw Marcus force Steiner down. I grabbed Vivi and pulled him down as well, I held him close to me, he was shaking again. "Vivi…it will be okay, don't be afraid." I said, though in all honesty, I was pretty scared myself. Then the Bomb exploded.

I could feel the intense heat wash over me, and I felt many miscellaneous items get caught in my hair and Songstress clothes. When the temperature dropped back to normal I looked out at the devastation. The stage was ruined, but intact and the others all seemed fine as well. I looked down at Vivi who still looked terrified. I smiled down at him. "See Vivi, I told you things would be fine." Unfortunately, I spoke too soon.

As soon as we left the town there was an explosion within the theater ship and we began to lose altitude as the ship began descending into the mist. The wind whipped around all of us. Vivi went flying, but I held onto his hand to keep him on the ship, but, to both are dismay, his glove slipped off of his hand and he fell of the ship.

I was wide eyed with fright as I saw Vivi fall of the ship, his glove still clutched in my hand. "VIVI!" was all I could say before I heard a loud crash and went flying into the air myself. The last thing I remembered was the ground coming at me really fast. I finally hit the ground, hard. Pain flared up in my entire body and I could feel that I was slowly losing consciousness. Before I lost consciousness I could only think of one thing. _A…Al…Alvin…_ Then my world went dark.

* * *

**Available jobs:**

**Warrior: Wearing a regular skinny jeans with a black belt, a black skull hoodie, black Nikes, and had a black band tied around Tommy's forehead. He also had a sword in his hand, that looked like one of Cloud's swords in Final Fantasy VII. Aka, the Buster Sword.**

**Songstress: Had a mic as his weapon, green skinny jeans with a light green belt, a black t-shirt with a yellow smiley face on it, and Green Nikes.**

**Gunner: Had on black skinny jeans with a white belt, a white tank top that showed off his arm muscles, and white Nikes. He had two golden guns in his hands and a bullet pouch wrapped around his belt. (Note, the golden guns are the same ones that Steve Burnside had on Resident Evil Code Veronica.)**

**Thief: Had red twin daggers, and his outfit was similar to Zidane's only the vest is green and blue.**

* * *

**Me: I don't own Final Fantasy IX, the Garment Grid from Final Fantasy X-2, and Alvin and the Chipmunks. I do own Chipmunk Tommy and normal Tommy, even though they're the same person.**

**Read and Review!**


	3. Evil Forest

Chapter 3: The Evil Forest

(Tommy's POV)

"…Hey wake up!"

I could feel myself being shaken from my dreams as someone was physically shaking me. I could feel pain course up through my body as the shaking was aggravating my wounds. I woke up with a start and pushed the person away from me. I was fully awake now and was trying to get a bearing on where I was.

"Hey…you alright?"

I turned to the voice and noticed Zidane sitting on the ground looking concerned.

"You looked like you were having a rough sleep."

"I'm okay. It's nothing to worry about." Then I added as an after thought ."Sorry about pushing you." He looked at me with a smile on his face.

"No problem, no harm done."

I looked at my surroundings, which was a very dark and spooky forest, before asking. "Where are we?"

Zidane gave me a troubled look. "We're in Evil Forest." He said with slight worry.

"Evil Forest…" I echoed. _So we're finally here._ I thought.

Zidane spoke up. "What's that in your hand?"

I looked down and noticed I was clutching a brown, leather glove in my right hand. The events of what happened on the theater ship came flooding back to me. "Vivi! oh my gosh, Zidane we got to find him!"

Zidane gave me a weird look. "How did you know my name?"

I thought about what I had just said. _Shit, I gotta come up with something and fast._ I thought. I thought of the only possible excuse. "I heard that big guy say your name before we started fighting Sir Rust-a-lot." I was careful not to mention Steiner's name.

This, fortunately, seemed to satisfy Zidane as he just nodded his head, smiled and laughed at my 'Rust-a-lot' joke. "Okay, works for me."

I was relieved at this. _I can't afford to make another mistake like that again, ever._

Zidane got up and looked at me. "So, who are you, anyway?"

That's when I realized I hadn't even given him my name.

"My name is Tommy."

He shook my extended hand. "Okay, Tommy. We'll look for Vivi, but we gotta find Princess Garnet, too."

I looked confused at this, but then suddenly remembered. _Shit. T__he Princess, I almost forgot about her._ I thought.

I nodded to Zidane, "Alright, Zidane. Let's get moving." I turned to leave but Zidane stopped me.

"Wait, Tommy, we better head to the ship first and stock up on supplies or we won't last two minutes in this forest."

I wanted to argue, but I knew he was right. My body still ached all over and I could go for a potion right about now, as well as catalog all my injuries I received in the fall. _At least my legs aren't broken._ I thought. "Okay, Zidane. We'll go to the ship first."

We set off to find the ship, which wasn't to hard as we just needed to head for the plume of smoke in the distance. We reached a crest on a ridge and looked down at the ship. It was totaled, the entire structure was broken beyond repair and there were a few fires starting in certain areas of the ship, but for the most part it seemed intact, at least.

I didn't look too surprised. "Man, that ship has seen better days." I said.

Zidane nodded in agreement. "Yeah, come on let's see if we can help."

I turned to look at him. "Then we look for Vivi and Garnet?"

He looked at me with a smile and put his left hand on my right shoulder. "Then we look for Garnet and Vivi."

He rephrased my question into an answer, but it was enough to bring a smile back to my face. "Alright, let's go." We jumped off the ridge and proceeded to the wrecked ship.

As we approached the ship I could hear someone yelling. _That must be Cinna shouting at Zenero._ I thought, as Zidane and I jumped down into the clearing.

Cinna spotted us immediately. "Zidane, I'm surprised you made it!" Cinna exclaimed walking over to his friend. "I can't believe you jumped off!" he said in an astonished tone. "You're crazy, you know that?"

Zidane looked at him innocently, scratching his head. "I didn't jump off. I got thrown off from the impact."

Cinna looked at me. "Who's this?" He asked, indicating me.

Zidane looked where Cinna was pointing and smiled. "He's Tommy, my new friend. He fell off from the crash, too." Zidane turned to me "Tommy, this is Cinna, he's also a friend of mine."

I shook Cinna's hand and, for the first time, noticed that his face was a bit odd. Zidane, noticing my expression, started to laugh.

"Ahahaha. Yeah with a face like his I'd have the same reaction, too."

Cinna turned to Zidane, his face red with anger and embarrassment. "Shut up! For your information I wash my face every day and night!" He said with as much dignity as he could muster.

Zidane didn't look like he was going to calm down soon so I spoke. "Do you know where Vivi and the princess are?"

At these words, Zidane lost all stopped laughing and looked a little more seriously at Cinna. Cinna sighed, "I don't know, but if we don't find the Princess soon, we'll all be dead." He said.

I turned to Zidane. "Zidane, we have to find them, and now. I don't think they'll last long in that forest."

Zidane tried to reassure me. "Don't worry Tommy, we'll find them, but first we better heal up and gather supplies." He turned back to Cinna. "Cinna, what supplies do we have?"

Cinna frowned at this. "Well we don't have much, but I'll give you guys what I have." Cinna handed us four potions and two eye drops.

I took the potion and immediately drank it. It tasted a little like lemonade only slightly more sour, but still refreshing. I could feel most of my wounds closing and healing as the potion worked its magic. I had checked my injuries on the way down and fortunately found no severe injuries just a lot of cuts, scrapes, and bruises. It was strange, I thought I would at least of had a few broken ribs from the fall, but it didn't hurt when I breathed._ Oh well, if it's not broken, don't fix it._ I thought. Zidane had taken a potion as well, and was ready to leave. We set out into the depths of Evil Forest.

Zidane and I trudged through a murky swamp area in the forest. We'd been searching for five minutes, and we still hadn't found any trace of Vivi or Garnet. I was starting to get worried, and, from the look I saw on Zidane's face, he was a little worried as well.

_We'll find them. We have to find them. If anything happens to them I'll… _My thought trailed off after this, because I had just heard a scream in the distance, a boy. _Vivi._ I thought, my eyes widening. Zidane had heard the scream too, and we both took off in the direction of the scream.

I was the first to arrive in the clearing and saw Vivi backing away from something, shaking in fear. "Vivi!" I ran up to him to see if he was okay, Zidane was right behind me.

Vivi looked up, relief in his eyes at seeing me. "T-Tommy." he pointed at the center of the clearing. "S-she's in trouble." I looked to where he was pointing and noticed Garnet was trapped within a Prison Cage: a bulbous plant with two tentacles, two small feet, a big mouth, and tentacles at the top of its head used to ensnare unwary prey.

"What the hell is that thing?" Zidane said as he rushed over to get Garnet out of that thing.

My braclet glowed again and I was in my new Thief clothes. Since I had a magic braclet, I started to think that it was a Garmet Grid from Final Fantasy X-2.

I looked down at Vivi, he was still shaking. He was in no condition to fight. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Vivi, I have to help Zidane and the knight fight that thing. I want you to stay here…got that?"

Vivi looked frightened, but nodded. "O-okay…be careful, Tommy."

I smiled at him. "Don't worry, I will be."

I ran over to Zidane and Steiner, sword drawn and ready, and immediately took up my position. Steiner bellowed. "Release the Princess at once!"

Zidane just rolled his eyes at this. "Yeah, like it's really going to listen to you." he said, drawing his daggers. "Come on, guys!" the battle began.

Before anyone moved I noticed a light coming from Zidane. Steiner and I both looked at Zidane. When the light faded Zidane wasn't wearing his clothes anymore, and had pink fur on most of his body, and his body was glowing.

Before Steiner could respond I spoke. "Is that Trance?"

Steiner looked at me and responded. "Yes, I believe so. Trance is caused by a surge of emotions."

Before he could say anything more Zidane interrupted. "Alright people, let's take him." It was obvious that he didn't care what it was called. The battle began for real.

The Prison Cage placed booth its tentacles above its head and started to drain Garnet of her energy. Knowing we had to act fast I made the first move. I ran toward the Prison Cage and slashed him twice. Green liquid and sap started pouring out from the right tentacles stump. The plant was enraged by this and moved to strike me. I dodged its left tentacle, but was instead hit by something coming from the right.

I was knocked to the ground and got up only to see that the plant had regenerated its lost limb. _Okay…didn't know it could do that._ I quickly got back up and prepared to strike again. Steiner, though, was able to get in a strike before I could. He targeted the plants body and managed to create a large gash in the plant. Liquid started pouring out of the cut, but the sap from the plant quickly closed the wound.

While all this was going on, I noticed Zidane had been gathering energy for an attack, and he seemed ready to release it. Zidane then shouted "Free Energy!" and there was a big explosion that came from within the plant, doing heavy damage to the plant. The Prison Cage decided to cut its losses, and used its tentacles to retreat into the tree tops where we couldn't follow. The battle was over, for now.

Steiner immediately rushed over to the where the Prison Cage once stood and looked up into the trees where it had retreated. "Princess? Princess!" Steiner was yelling.

Zidane, no longer Tranced, was stunned by the creature's sudden departure. "What the heck? Where did they go?"

I looked up into the trees and simply said "She's gone…"

Vivi had walked over to where the Prison Cage once stood. He was still shaking with fright. "I-I was to a-afraid to cast any spells…that monster is probably going to eat her…" He said with a frightened voice.

Steiner looked distraught at this news. "How could I let this happen?" He said, in anguish.

Aside from me, Zidane was the only other one who seemed calm about this. "Don't worry. She's not dead."

Steiner looked at him in disbelief. "What was that!"

I walked over to Vivi, still in my thief clothes, and placed my hand on his shoulder to calm his fears. "I agree with Zidane. That monster was just a minion. It's probably going to take her back to its Master."

Steiner began to ponder this. "That means the princess might still be-come on! We must go find her at once!" he yelled.

Something didn't feel right I remembered that something bad was supposed to happen now. That's when I heard rustling above my head.

My memory came back to me as I looked up and saw a second Prison Cage descending from the trees to ensnare Vivi and myself. My eyes widened at the sight. I quickly pushed Vivi out of the way just as I felt something grab me from above. I was flipped upside down on my head as the Prison Cage righted itself upright. I looked out to the others; Zidane, Steiner and Vivi were all staring in shock. "Well, what the hell are you waiting for! Get me out of here!" I yelled, spurring each of them into action. It was time to fight again.

Zidane struck first with his daggers and attacked the plants body, causing two small cuts that quickly healed. Steiner struck next and attacked the plants body causing a large gash to form, but it quickly healed. The plant brought up its tentacles and drained me of my energy. It was not a pleasant feeling. I felt myself grow weaker. I looked to Vivi and saw that he was still afraid and shocked at what happened. "Vivi…help me." I barely managed to gasp that out.

My words spurred Vivi into action. His eyes gained a look of determination as he held up his 'Mages Staff' and cast a fire spell on the plant. The spell was very effective against the plant as it screamed out in agony. "Alright, Vivi." I said, congratulating his attack. He seemed more confident now, and that's when I noticed that the place where Vivi's spell had burned the plant didn't heal quickly. Realizing this new advantage I announced, "Guys, attack the burned spot on the plant! That's its weak point!" Steiner and Zidane complied and attacked the burned area.

The creature screamed out in pain as Zidane's daggers and Steiner's sword pierced through its burnt flesh. The plant then struck out at Zidane and Steiner with its tentacles and succeeded in knocking them both down and away from it. The plant raised its tentacles and drained more of my energy, healing its wounds. I was getting weaker. _I can't take much more of this._ I thought, desperately trying to find a way out.

A thought occurred to me. I unsheathed one of my daggers and thrust it through a space between the tentacles of the plan. "Vivi, enchant my daggers with your magic."

Vivi looked uncertain but nodded. "O-okay, I'll try."

He cast a fire spell on my daggers and flames erupted from the blade. I pulled my sword back in, spun it around a few times, and plunged my sword deep into the plants head. _Die, you energy sucking fucker._ I thought, angrily.

It let out an inhumane shriek of pain and agony as it began to wither from my attack. Liquid and sap started to ooze out and fizzle as I kept my daggers in place. I slowly started to twist my sword to aggravate the wound even further. The creature continued to scream in pain as Zidane and Steiner got back to their feet. Then Zidane, Steiner, and Vivi struck the plant all at once, Zidane with his daggers, Steiner with his sword, and Vivi with a fire spell. When all the attacks made contact the plant couldn't take it anymore. Its cries became silent as it died.

The vines above me fell away, freeing me from my living prison. I leapt down from the head of the plant as Vivi ran up to me. He had a worried look in his eyes.

"A-are you all right, Tommy?"

I smiled at him and sheathed my daggers. "Don't worry Vivi, I'm fine." Then, I suddenly remembered what was going to happen next. I quickly pushed Vivi out of the way and right on time too. The Prison Cage had unleashed a foul smelling green gas that induced sleep. My vision began to swim as I breathed in the gas. I started to lose consciousness again. The last thing I remembered was Vivi and Zidane running up to me with concerned looks on their faces. Then…I saw no more.

* * *

(Dream Time!)

_I can't get out._

_"You will never have him!"_

_I can't escape._

_"He's mine, you man-whore!"_

_It is too late._

_"Stay here and die, you piece of shit!"_

_Can't escape…I will die. I blacked out._

* * *

(Zidane's POV)

"W-Will he be o-okay?" Vivi asked me, concerned, as he watched Tommy's still unconscious body.

"He'll be okay Vivi. Just wait and see. He's a tough one." I said reassuringly to Vivi. They where back at the theater ship and had placed Michael in one of the rooms. The events that lead up to this flashed in my mind.

He had Vivi go back to the ship and get help while he tried to carry Tommy and Steiner, who had breathed in the gas as well, back to the ship. Vivi came back with Blank and Marcus. Blank and Marcus carried Steiner while Vivi and I carried Tommy. It wasn't an easy journey back, but luckily we hadn't encountered anything on the way back. Now I was here with Vivi waiting for Tommy to wake up.

Suddenly, Blank walked into the room. "Zidane, Boss wants to see you."

I turned to face Blank. "What does he want?"

Blank just shrugged. "I don't know. He said it was important though, besides you know what happens to those who don't follow orders." He said.

I sighed. Y_eah, I know full well what happens when you don't follow orders._ I thought. "Alright, tell him I'm on my way." Blank left the room and I turned to Vivi. "Stay here Vivi, and keep an eye on Tommy. Also make sure he takes that medicine Blank gave you."

Vivi nodded, fully understanding. "Okay." I turned to the door and walked out.

* * *

(Vivi's POV)

Zidane left the room, and now I was alone with Tommy. I looked down at his sleeping form and wondered. _Why did he save me?_ I thought. It didn't make any sense to me. No one ever helped me out before, well, except Grandpa Quan.

_Why is Tommy so nice to me? No one has ever been nice to me. He seems like such a nice person though, and he did save my life. Yes, he saved my life and not just once. He helped me in Alexandria, in the castle, on the theater ship, and, finally, in Evil Forest. It's all my fault that he's like this. He probably hates me now. I don't blame him if he does hate me now._ I thought. That's when Tommy's body began to stir. I looked at him. "Tommy…"

* * *

My body was aching, and my mind was still reeling from that dream. _Whose was that voice? I will never have who?_ I thought.

I heard a small voice "Tommy…"

I turned my head to the source of the voice, and saw two giant, oval, amber eyes starring at me with concern. "Vivi." I exclaimed as I tried to sit upright. It took some effort, but my body finally cooperated.

I looked around at my surroundings then I looked down at Vivi, "We're back in the theater ship, right?" I asked, still feeling a bit groggy.

"Yeah…Zidane and I brought you and Steiner here."

"So, Steiner was hit too, huh." I said. _At least Vivi told me his name so I can say his name now._ I thought. Then Vivi handed me something, a bottle.

"What's this?" I asked, holding the bottle in my hand.

He looked at me. "Blank gave it to me and said to give it to you when you woke up. He said it was like a seed remover." I examined the bottle.

_I hate taking medicine…human or not. Well, better get this over with._ I thought as I uncorked the bottle and experimentally sniffed it. The smell was horrid. I tilted my head back, brought the bottle to my mouth, tilted it, and chugged the whole thing quickly. I then brought the empty bottle away from my mouth and tilted my head forward. I began to cough, hard, after what I had done.

Vivi looked at me with concern. "A-are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

I stopped coughing and looked at him. "Yeah, I'm fine, but this stuff tastes horrid." I said, with a grimace on my face. Vivi, to my surprise, started to laugh at the expression on my face. I started to laugh too, thinking just how ridicules my face looked with that expression.

Our laughter eventually died down. I looked down at Vivi and smiled. "You know Vivi, that's the first time I have ever heard you laugh out loud." Vivi looked up at me, and I saw happiness in his eyes, but it was soon replaced by sorrow.

"I don't laugh very often. Besides, it's my fault your like this in the first place." Vivi looked down on the ground now, and refused to look at me.

I reached my hand out to him and touched his shoulder. "Vivi, look at me." Vivi didn't look. I tried again. "Vivi…please look at me." This time Vivi slowly looked up at me, and I could see how troubled he was.

I smiled at him. "You're wrong. It's not your fault, Vivi. I choose to help you in those situations because I wanted to not because I had to."

This confused Vivi. "But why did you save me? I don't understand. No one has ever been this nice to me before."

I got out off the bed, knelt down to his level, and put both my hands on both his shoulders "Vivi I helped you because I care about you. Besides you also saved my life back there. I would have died if it wasn't for your black magic. Maybe I should say, why did you save me?"

Vivi looked surprised at this response. "I don't know. I just wanted to help you that's all. I mean you seem so nice. I…I…" Vivi couldn't think of anything else to say.

I smiled. "Vivi, don't worry about it. You saved my life back there, thanks."

Vivi still looked sad, but I knew he was feeling better. "You better rest, Vivi. You've been through a lot."

Vivi looked at me before responding. "O-okay." I helped him up onto the bed and then I sat next to him, and that's when I noticed his hand. He wasn't wearing one of his gloves. I could see his hand. His hand was as dark as his face.

"Oh, that reminds me Vivi, I have something for you."

Vivi sat up a little straighter on the bed and looked up at me showing interest at what I could possibly have. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a brown, leather glove. "I believe that this is yours." I said, handing him the glove. Vivi took it and looked real happy about it.

"My glove!" He exclaimed as he put it back on his ungloved hand. He looked at me with a questioning look. "How did you-" Before he could finish, I answered.

"When you fell off the theater ship I still had your glove in my hand. I kept it in my pocket to give it back to you when I found you." I said.

Vivi looked up at me, much happier that he had his glove back. "Thanks, Tommy."

I reached out and placed my hand on his back. "Anytime, my friend."

Suddenly the door opened and Zidane walked in. He immediately noticed I was awake. He smiled at us. "Ah, Tommy, glad to see your up. How are you feeling?" He asked.

I smiled at him. "I'm fine, Zidane. Thanks to the medicine Vivi gave me."

"Good to hear." He said, but there seemed to be worry in his voice and I think I knew what it was from.

"What are we going to do about the Princess? You don't intend to abandon her, do you? Steiner would never let you hear the end of it."

Zidane laughed a little at this. "Yeah, I guess I wouldn't, but Boss won't allow us to look for her. It's too dangerous."

I looked at him questioningly. "Do you always listen to your boss?"

Zidane looked at me with a mischievous grin. "No." he said.

Then I added. "Well then, I guess we better get the tin knight and go look for her."

Zidane shook his head in submission. "Boss is so going to kill me."

I knew what was going to happen, so I gave him some advice. "Just be sure and bring a couple of potions when you tell him, alright?"

He laughed at this and nodded. "You're probably right. Anyway I'll see you, Rusty, and Vivi outside when I'm done okay." Vivi's eyes opened wide at Zidane's last statement, but Zidane had already left the room before he could say anything.

It took a while for Vivi to find his voice again. "M-me? H-He wants m-me to g-go w-with y-you g-guys?" He said, stuttering badly.

I looked down at him and gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Vivi. With your magic you have nothing to worry about."

Vivi didn't look too convinced. "B-but I couldn't do anything when that monster attacked her. I was so scared."

I held onto Vivi's shoulder, yet again. "Vivi, don't worry you'll have Zidane, Steiner, and myself to look out for you, and we have you to look out for us. Can you do that?" I asked, still smiling.

Vivi seemed better now. "O-okay, I'll give it a try."

I was very pleased. "Excellent, now we better go see Rusty."

Vivi and I walked to the room that Steiner was in. Marcus let us pass and we entered to face a depressed knight. I started things off. "Hello, Steiner. How are you doing?"

He looked up at me and his face went red with anger. "You, what are you doing here, and how did you know my name!" he yelled.

_That's right, he never told me his name. Vivi did._ I thought. I decided on a more flattering approach to calm him down. That, and telling the truth helps too. "First off, Vivi told me. And you are Captain of the infamous Knights of Pluto after all."

Steiner seemed to beam with pride at this. "Yes, I am Adelbert Steiner, Captain of Alexandria's Knights of Pluto" He said, with pride. I tried my best not to laugh at this, with his big, rusty, cheap looking armor, it was hard for me to picture him as anyone with such high stature, but as I have learned in life appearances can be misleading.

Steiner looked a bit crestfallen but regained his composure. "Anyway, what are you doing here, you rogue!" he said.

My eyes opened wide at that insult to my honor. "How dare you insult me! If your trying to say I steal, I want one thing to be perfectly clear…I never stole anything in my life….okay maybe one time when I stole a piece of candy from a store, but I was four years old and I didn't know any better. I have lived an honest life so far and I refuse to be degraded by someone who barely even knows me, so there!" I finished, crossing my arms over my chest and giving him a challenging glare.

Steiner was stunned by my sudden outburst, no doubt thinking about what I just said. He regained his composure and looked me over. "If what you're saying is true why are you here with these thieves? Tell me that!" he said, triumphantly.

I didn't drop my posture or lose my glare. "Gladly, Vivi and I were watching the play when your two knights started chasing us all over the place. We had to run onto the stage and then ended up getting mixed into that big brawl on stage. So frankly, Vivi and I are just innocent bystanders who just happened to come along for the ride." I finished, still not losing my posture or glare.

Steiner looked taken aback by this response and nodded to me. "My apologies, it seems I judged you wrongly."

I lowered my posture and stopped glaring. "It's alright, no harm done. By the way, Vivi and I were going with Zidane to go and rescue the Princess. You can come along too, as long as you don't cause any trouble for us."

Steiner's face grew red again as I mentioned Zidane's name. "That accursed monkey! He's the reason we're here in the first place! I will not work with him! I will find the Princess on my own and bring her to the castle!"

I rolled my eyes at this. _Typical, just fucking great._ I thought. I had to solve this fast. "Look Steiner, you wouldn't last two minutes in this forest on your own. You need help. Zidane has already gone to his boss to tell him that he is leaving with us to go rescue the Princess from a cruel fate." Steiner still looked red in the face and looked like he'd like nothing better than to kill Zidane with his own two hands. I tried a different approach. "Steiner, for the Princesses sake, help us out, please."

Steiner seemed to calm down. "Alright, for the Princesses sake, I will cooperate with the thief, but as soon as we get back to the castle, I will have him arrested for his crimes!" he declared.

I sighed. _I guess that will have to do for now._ I thought. "Okay Steiner, but I want you to promise me…on your honor as a knight… that you won't cause any trouble for us, okay?"

Steiner gave me a curious look at this request but nodded in acknowledgement. "Very well, I promise not to cause any trouble for the group." I gave him a look. He got the message and continued. "On my honor as a knight." He finished, solemnly.

I smiled at this. "Good, glad to here it, but there are just two final things to cover."

Steiner looked at me cautiously. "What would that happen to be?"

I turned to look at Vivi. "First off, Vivi, remember how you enchanted my daggers with your magic" Vivi nodded his head. "Good, I want you to do the same with Steiner's sword. Can you do that?" I asked.

Vivi looked worried but nodded. "O-okay, I'll give it a try."

I turned back to Steiner. "Is that alright with you Steiner?"

Steiner looked a bit surprised at what I asked Vivi to do but he nodded his approval. "Yes, that would be fine. Thank you, Master Tommy, Master Vivi." He bowed to each of us.

_Whoa, no one has ever called me Master before. It feels strange, but not in a bad way._ I thought. I nodded to Steiner. "Great! Now that's settled, let's go outside and wait for Zidane. I'll explain the second thing when he gets here."

We didn't have to wait too long for Zidane to show up. He had a bottle in his hand which I guessed was the seed remover he got from Blank. He also had a few cuts and bruises. _I guess he talked to Baku._ I thought.

He smiled at us. "Good work Tommy, I didn't think you'd be able to convince ol' Rusty to join us."

Steiner immediately turned red in the face. "I'm only doing this for the Princesses sake. When this is over, I'll deal with you personally!" he said as he shook his fist at Zidane.

Zidane wasn't the least bit fazed. "Sure Rusty, whatever." He said, playfully.

This only pissed Steiner off. "R-RUSTY! That's it-" I quickly intervened.

"Steiner!" I yelled as he was about to draw his sword. He looked at me with anger in his eyes. I wasn't fazed. "Remember… your… promise?" I said, slowly. Steiner half-heartedly removed his hand from his sword hilt.

Zidane looked at me questioningly. "What promise?" he asked.

I smiled at him. "None of your business." I said. I could only imagine how much he'd push Steiner if he ever found out about THAT promise.

Zidane broke the silence. "Come on, we have a Princess to save." Then he noticed something about me. "Tommy, aren't you missing something?" He asked questioningly, looking at my arm.

I was confused and looked at my arm, and suddenly realized what he meant. I didn't have my Grid. I ran back into the ship and retrieved it, and quickly got back outside to meet the others. All of them had stunned looks on there faces. "What?" I asked, slightly confused.

Zidane was the first to speak up. "Do you know how fast you were running?" He asked a bit shocked.

I thought about this a minute. "Truth be told, I think it might have something to do with the Garmet Grid."

Steiner was a little confused. "What is this Garmet Grid you speak of?"

I told the truth of what the Grid did, at least of what my knowledge can tell them. "The Garmet Grid is a special item that only Sphere Hunters can have. We Sphere Hunters only hunt spheres. Most of the spheres contains a different power. For me, I have at least 4 different powers. Steiner, remember how I blinded you during the play?"

"Regretfully, yes." He said lowering his head.

"I was in my Songstress clothes. With it, I could blind enemies, silence them, confused them, anything I can think of. Plus, when I sing, I could increased our stength, defense, you name it. Except for other items and gil."

"Damn it." Zidane said snapping his fingers.

"Watch it. There's a kid here. Anyway, the big sword I had earlier? I was in my Warrior clothes. With the right attack, I could kill an enemy with one hit. As you can see, I'm still in my Thief clothes, and Steiner, if you go berserk, I will hurt you." I said remebering that Steiner hate thieves.

Zidane finally regained his voice. "But we've saw three so far. So what's the fourth?"

I decided to answer Zidane's question. "The Gunner. I'll just have to show you when we're in a battle. Keep in mind that this weapon is not of this world."

There was a longer silence now. Zidane broke the silence however. "We better get going. We've wasted enough time already." We all agreed and marched together back into the depths of the forest.

We walked through the forest until we reached the clearing were we fought the two Prison Cages. Zidane stopped the group here. "Let's look around for any clues as to where that creature may have taken her." There was no objection, and we began to search.

Steiner searched over in the bushes, Zidane went up into the trees, Vivi explored the clearing, and I went to explore the cave. I hadn't gotten very far when a Fang jumped out at me from the other side of the cave.

**(I've decided to try something. It'll be like the Resident Evil games.)**

**Failed: **The Fang landed on me and growled. "Tommy!" I couldn't see who said it, cause by the time the person said it, the Fang had already bitten down on my neck. I screamed in pain and the last thing I saw was an animal eating its meat.

**Game Over.**

**Succeed: **I dodged the Fang as it tried to land on me. It growled in anger. "Sorry. Did I make you miss your lunch? GOOD!"

The Fang charged at me and tried to attack me with its teeth. I easily dodged the attack by sidestepping to my right, and as I turned to face the Fang, it left itself wide open for a counter attack. I brought my daggers down on the back and on the neck of the Fang, severing its head and body completely. I noticed something blue glowing above the Fangs body. I grabbed the glowing orb and received 90 gil. _So that's what gil looks like when you get it from monsters. Cool._ I thought, as I pocketed it for later use. I cleaned and sheathed my daggers and continued my search.

I continued to search the cave when I noticed something on the ground. I knelt down to get a better look and saw that it was a dried liquid. I could tell that it was blood and it had dried up only a few hours ago. _This is probably from the Princess. I better get the others, fast._ I ran back to the others and had just entered the clearing when I noticed they where surrounded by a gang of Goblins.

Steiner was taking on two Goblins at once with his sword and seemed to be doing a good job. I noticed Zidane was in a similar fix, but was handling the Goblins attacking him with ease, in fact, I think he was making a game out of it. I looked to Vivi and noticed that he had dispatched two Goblins with a fireball that split in half and attacked both of them. Then I noticed two more Goblins coming out of the bushes heading straight for Vivi. They were coming from behind, and Vivi didn't notice them.

My Grid started glowing again and my clothes changed again. This time I was in my new Gunner Clothes. And to me, I looked hot.

The Goblins stopped and looked in my direction. Immediately, they tried to run, but it was too late. I hit the first one with my gun and he was completely destroyed as the bullet tore through his head.

I saw the other Goblin trying to retreat, but then he was suddenly incinerated by a fire ball. I turned to look at Vivi, who had been warned due to my attack. He looked at me and nodded his head in gratitude. I nodded my head at him as well, a smile on my face. Zidane and Steiner had quickly finished off the Goblins they were fighting and moved to join us.

"Well, that was a good workout." Zidane said, with a smile.

Steiner was red in the face again. "A workout? I hardly call getting ambushed by Goblins and nearly killed a workout!"

Zidane looked at him, thinking about what he had said. "You know Rusty, you're right." Steiner was now more shocked than angry that Zidane actually agreed with him. That is, until Zidane continued. "If a few Fangs were thrown into the mix it would have been a real workout." He concluded, happily.

Steiner was now red in the face again. "You idiot! I-" I cut him off

"I think I found something in the cave." They all turned to me.

"What did you say?" Zidane asked.

"I said I think I found something in the cave."

Zidane turned to address the others. "You heard him, let's get to that cave."

We entered the cave and I showed them the blood spots. They all shared my concerns, believing the blood was Garnet's. Steiner nearly fainted with worry when he saw the blood, but I managed to steady him, which was no easy task.

We reached the end of the cave and came upon a spring. Zidane stopped the group. "It doesn't look like there are any monsters here. Let's rest here for a bit before continuing." No one argued we were all tired from that battle. I knelt down next to the spring and took a drink.

It was refreshing. I had never tasted such clear, cold water before. _No wonder this stuff revitalizes you completely._ I thought, satisfied that my thirst was quenched. The others also drank from the spring, and then each one did their own thing.

Steiner was pacing around making sure the perimeter was secure, Zidane was lying on the grass with his eyes closed, resting, and Vivi was sitting off by himself near the forest edge.

Me, on the other hand, I was resting my eyes. Then sleep happened.

* * *

(Dream Time!)

_"Alvin!"_

_Alvin turned to me._

_"Save me!"_

_"Tommy!" Alvin shouted and ran toward me._

_He and Jeanette tried to untie the rope surrounding me._

_"You are going back in that cave and you are going to get me more treasure!"_

_"Never!" I shouted._

* * *

That's when Zidane got up off the ground. "Okay guys, breaks over. Let's get moving." We all marched out of the spring area and saw a cave covered in vines in the distance.

Each of us entered the cave…and saw the monster; Plant Brain. A giant flower like creature with huge tentacles and was connected to the ground by the roots. Then we saw Garnet behind the Plant Brain. She was held to the wall by vines and wasn't moving.

"There she is." Vivi said.

Zidane looked at the creature in awe. "So, this is the Master."

Steiner noticed the Princess held to the wall. "Princess!" He turned to Zidane. "You stay out of this! Alexandria would be disgraced if a mere bandit should rescue the princess!"

Zidane looked at him. "You think you can handle him on your own?" Steiner looked back at the plant and seemed to lose some of his resolve. Zidane turned to Vivi and myself "Vivi, Tommy, let's get him!" Then the battle began.

I change into my Warrior clothes and I unsheathed my Buster Sword and prepared to attack. Zidane ran at the plant and successfully dodged its tentacles as he delivered the first hit. The cuts healed though, just like with the Prison Cage, but I already knew an effective strategy for this. "Vivi, enchant my sword, I'm going in." Vivi nodded and cast a fire spell on my sword. My sword erupted in flames just like the daggers, and I began to charge towards the plant.

I shouted "Flametongue!" and began repeatedly striking the plant in different areas of its body with my flaming sword. The creature was screeching in pain as I continued my assault. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw one of the creature's tentacles coming at me from the right.

I stopped my attack and jumped back, but it wasn't far enough. The tentacle connected with my side and flung me into the cave wall. I hit the wall a little less hard then I thought I would, but it still hurt never the less. My sword lost its fire enchantment.

"Fuckin' A." I got back up to my feet and saw that Vivi had enchanted Steiner's sword. Steiner charged at the creature and unleashed his fiery attack. The creature screamed out in pain and brought its tentacle down to swat Steiner away.

I quickly ran and threw myself in front of the tentacle as it was about to come crashing down on Steiner. I shouted "Power Defense Counter!" and held the back of my sword. I jumped up at the creature's tentacle and severed it. The creature screamed in agony yet again.

Steiner looked at me and smiled. "Thank you, Master Tommy."

I turned to him. "No problem. And please, Steiner, don't call me Master."

That's when I noticed the other tentacle coming right behind Steiner, but before the tentacle hit, however, it was incinerated by a fire spell. I looked over at Vivi, who had a confident look in his eyes.

"Just watching your guy's backs." He said, with the confidence I knew he had. I nodded to him and smiled.

Steiner and I retreated back as Zidane moved in to stab at the plants burns. He was successful and the plant screamed out in pain again. He came back to regroup with us. "Okay, I don't think it can take much more. Let's finish this." We all nodded in agreement.

That was when the plant started spraying a yellow dust at us. I saw this and knew what it was. _Pollen!_ I thought. The others saw it too, but it was too late to react. The pollen got in our eyes and we were all blinded.

I couldn't see a thing. The Pollen had blinded me. I was rubbing my eyes trying to get the pollen out. I could only guess that the others were in similar predicaments. Then I felt something grab me. I moved to strike it when I heard it speak. "Easy, it's me."

I knew that voice. "Blank?" I asked.

Blank responded. "Looks like I made it just in time. Tommy, hold still. I'm gonna put eye drops in your eyes."

I complied and he inserted the eye drops. The liquid began to dissolve the pollen and I could see again. I could now see Blank clearly. "Thanks, Blank."

He smiled. "Don't mention it. I gotta help the others now." He went around and administered the eye drops to everyone.

While he was doing that I looked back at the plant, and cursed. It had regenerated both of its tentacles and had nearly healed the burns that we'd given it. If we didn't do something fast we weren't going to win anytime soon. When I turned around Blank had already given everyone the eye drops.

We huddled together to form a new attack strategy. Zidane started us off. "Okay, we need to hit him fast and hard before he can regenerate himself." He looked at Steiner, Vivi, Blank, and myself. "Vivi, I need you to enchant Tommy, Steiner, and Blank's swords, then I need you guys to attack its vital areas."

I volunteered first. "I'll go for the head."

"I'll go for its heart…if it has one." Blank said.

"I will attack its gut." Steiner said.

Zidane looked pleased with this. "Alright, and Vivi, Once they do all that I want you to attack its roots with your fire magic, alright."

Vivi nodded. "Okay."

Zidane was satisfied. "Good, then let's get started."

We all moved into position Vivi enchanted our weapons and the three of us moved into position each attacking the key targets, head, heart, and gut. I ran and jumped at my target and performed a "Flametongue." I jumped into the air and thrust my flaming sword into the plants head. It screeched in pain as sap and green liquid poured out of its wound.

I looked down and saw that the others had also stuck their targets as well. Then, before the plant could attack I heard Zidane. "Finish it, Vivi!" Then I felt intense heat below me as Vivi targeted the plants roots. The plant was screeching with renewed pain as it began to wither. Slowly but surely the plant finally died. I took my sword out of the creatures head, cleaned it off, and sheathed it.

I hopped down from the plants head, and saw Steiner free Garnet from the wall. "Princess! Please get a hold of yourself."

I turned to Zidane. "Zidane give her the medicine, quick!"

Zidane walked over to Garnet, bottle in hand, uncorked it, held it to Garnet's mouth, and tilted the bottle so the liquid would enter her mouth. Garnet began to choke on the foul medicine. _Well at least she's still alive._ I thought, relieved. Vivi looked up at me.

"Is she going to be okay?" Vivi asked. Before I could answer the whole cave started to shake.

"W-what's going on?"

I looked to were the Plant Brain's body had been and saw that there was now a huge hole in the ground, and a few giant Plant Spiders came out. These creatures stood on four legs and used its forelegs as hands. They were green with red topped heads, and looked insect-like. We moved to get out of the cave the same way we came in, but it was blocked by more of those Spiders. We decided to go out the only other way, a branch off cave that I knew would lead us out.

Steiner was first, carrying the unconscious Garnet in his arms, followed by Vivi, then me, then Blank, then Zidane. We ran until we reached a cliff. I grabbed Vivi and jumped down with him, then set him back on the ground when we landed. The others soon followed and we began to run again, but our path was blocked by five Plant Spiders. We had no choice but to fight them.

I unsheathed my Buster Sword and charged at the nearest Spider. It tried to grab me with its pointed forelegs, but I managed to duck under the grab. I then executed a "Power Defense Counter" and decapitated the creature. Its limp, headless body fell as I touched down on the ground.

I looked around myself and noticed the others were fairing just as well. Blank had plunged his sword into the creature's heart, and it fell to the ground, dead. Steiner had cut his creature in half horizontally with a horizontal slash. Vivi had managed to incinerate his Spider as it feel to the ground, burning and dead. Then, lastly, I saw Zidane had killed his Spider by repeatedly stabbing it in the head. _That was a quick battle._ I thought, but my thoughts were cut short as I noticed more of the Spiders were coming out of the cave above us. We all turned and ran.

We continued to run, and then I felt the floor shaking. I looked behind me and saw an army of Plant Spiders coming after us, and I also saw that the forest was starting to petrify. I was right behind Vivi so I picked him up and ran as fast as my godlike speed would go.

We made it out of the forest first. I set Vivi down and we turned around to wait for the others. I could see Steiner coming with Garnet in his arms. "Come on, Steiner, hurry!" I yelled as he got closer. He finally made it and waited along side us for Blank and Zidane.

We didn't have long to wait as Zidane was coming now, and fast. I could see the forest petrifying behind him. Then I saw the vines attack him to keep him from leaving. Then I saw the vines trying to close up the exit. Zidane almost didn't make it, but he managed to jump through a gap in the vines at the last second. He rolled onto the ground and all four of us watched as the vines, now covering the exit, became completely petrified.

Zidane ran up to the petrified vines and began pounding on them "Damnit! That idiot!" He ceased his pounding and looked down at the ground sadly "Blank…"

I felt sorry for Zidane and I regretted that I didn't save Blank, but to save him would be to mess up the story, and I didn't want to do that. Saddened by the loss of Blank, we trudged on to a safe place to set up camp. _Well, at least were out of that damn forest._ I thought, relieved. _Alvin, are you watching this? If so, will you still love me, human and chipmunk? I'm about to walk a path of hell, and I'm dragging these people with me._

* * *

**Abilities:**

**Gunner: Trigger Happy, Darkproof (Only if Tommy has the Gunner on him), and Sleepproof.**

**Theif: Steal, Pilfer Gil, Flee, Slowproof, and Stopproof.**

**Warrior: Flametongue, Ice Brand, Thunder Blade, Liquid Steel, and Armor Break.**

**Songstress: Darkness Dance, Samba of Silence, Battle Cry, and Cantus Firmus.**

* * *

**Me: Will Tommy be reunited with Alvin? And what's with the dreams? Could they be telling him something?**

**Read and Review!**


	4. Camp, Ice Cavern, and More Camp

Chapter 4: Camp, Ice Cavern, And More Camp

We continued our walk from Evil Forest. None of us talked, for each one of us was lost within our own thoughts. We eventually found a place near the river to set up camp. _This is the same place were they camped in the video game._ I thought, still not believing that I had such an opportunity.

Zidane was trying to put up the tent while Steiner laid Garnet on a soft spot on the ground so she could rest. I went out to get some firewood. A few minutes later, I came back with an arm full of wood. Vivi had cleared a space for the wood and I set my burden down on the ground. Vivi cast a fire spell and in less then a second, we had a roaring fire.

Vivi turned to look at Garnet. "I hope she gets well soon."

Steiner stood up and looked over at Zidane, who was still pinching the tent. "This is all his fault." he said, shaking his fist at Zidane. "Have you nothing to say, you filth!" He added. I was about to tell him to calm down when Garnet's body began to stir, she was waking up.

Steiner forgot all about Zidane and immediately turned his attention to his ill Princess. "P-Princess!" he yelled.

I cringed. _He didn't have to yell that loud. If he keep this up, I'll bill him for the hearing aid._ I thought, while testing my ears to see if I could still hear. Thankfully, I still could.

Garnet sat up and looked at Steiner. "…Steiner? …How did I survive…?" She looked around at the camp and the area around her before addressing him again. "You brought me here?" she questioned him.

Steiner smiled down at the Princess, relieved that she was awake. "It is my sworn duty to protect you at any cost."

Zidane, who was finished pitching the tent, joined the conversation. "What are you talking about? It was Vivi's magic, Tommy's Garmet Grid, and my daggers that got you out of there, Princess."

Garnet turned to look at the three of us. She smiled. "I thank you all." she said. I felt myself blush, slightly, after receiving such praise from her.

Apparently, Steiner didn't like the idea of a thief receiving praise from the Princess as he immediately turned red in the face. "That monkey deserves no praise!" he got up and confronted Zidane. "None of this would've happened if you and your band hadn't abducted the princess! And how dare you claim that you have rescued her? When we get back to Alexandria, I will-" he was, thankfully, interrupted by Garnet.

"Steiner, I left the castle of my own will." Steiner looked like he had been slapped in the face. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

Zidane had a smug look on his face. "What a coincidence, eh? We went to snatch her and she wanted to be snatched."

Steiner still looked at Garnet in disbelief. "Impossible…" He muttered, more to himself then us.

"It's true." Garnet said.

Zidane decided to clear the air. "So what do you say Rusty? Friends? Come on, lets enjoy this camping trip while it lasts."

This shook Steiner from his shocked stupor as he glared at Zidane and turned red in the face, again. "Camping-you imbecile! Surely even you must know something about the mist. The vicious monsters it spawns. The abnormalities it stirs in the mind and body." He turned to address Garnet. "Princess, we must leave this dangerous place at once."

I decided to speak this time. "Steiner, we're in the middle of a valley surrounded by cliffs. North and South gate were sealed off, and last time I heard, and the Princess herself is in no condition to leave. She's still recovering from her injuries. This is, by far, the safest area for us right now. We will just have to wait here." I crossed my arms over my chest before continuing. "Unless, of course, you have a better idea?" I asked, calmly. Steiner looked like he would love to disagree with me, but couldn't think of a plausible answer.

I looked at him in triumph. "I thought so." Steiner looked slightly angry at my response, but I decided to speak before he could. "Steiner, your duty is to protect the Princess, right?" Steiner nodded his head, I continued. "Then can we trust you to protect our campsite?"

Steiner looked insulted by this comment. "Of course, I will protect this place with my life! What kind of question is that!?" he asked.

I smiled. "Good, then you can protect the campsite while the rest of us get some needed rest."

Steiner finally realized I had lured him into a trap, and he was stunned. He looked like he was going to yell again, but I narrowed my eyes at him. He held his temper. "Very well, I will keep watch!" He said as he walked over to the other side of the camp. I felt sorry for tricking him like that, but I wanted to end the argument, and I was dead tired, too.

Zidane turned to us. "All right everyone, let's get some sleep."

We only had one tent and we decided that Garnet should have it. She tried to refuse, but we were persistent. She finally agreed. Zidane and I helped her into the tent. It was a good thing Steiner wasn't looking this way. He would have never let Zidane touch the Princess.

After we got her settled into bed, we each chose a different spot on the ground. I decided to sleep close to the fire, but not too close like last time. Vivi had no sooner lain down on the ground when he fell asleep. _He looks so peaceful. Like Theodore._ I thought.

I closed my eyes and hoped that this wasn't a dream. I suddenly thought. _This is my first time falling asleep the right way in this place without being knocked unconscious._ I thought. I played with this thought for a bit before sleep finally took hold of me.

* * *

___"My brave little Heart let his mind wander." I heard a familiar voice, singing. I turned around and saw a chipmunk wearing red with the letter 'A' on it. There was another chipmunk wearing gray with a crimson crystal on it sitting in front of him. 'Alvin.' I thought as I moved forward. I remembered this scene a few weeks ago. "My brave little Heart thought, am I fonder of dolls or goblins of shoes. Or of riddles of frocks or of chocolates." He concluded his singing._

_I observed as my chipmunk self began to sing. **"No, what I love best, little Heart said, is when I'm asleep in my bed. And the Angel of Music sings songs in my head." **Then Alvin and my past self sang together. **"The Angel of Music sings songs in my head."**_

"_As far as I'm concern, Alvin, you're my Angel of Music." Then the vision faded. 'That's right. He was the one who tought me to sing in public. I could never do that before. I was scared.'_

_That's when I heard a new voice. "Tommy." _

_I was surprised. I had never heard this voice before. It sounded beautiful though, and the way it sang my name. I could feel my spirit soar. It was a wonderful feeling. "My Angel…" Somehow I knew it was true, but I didn't hear the voice again. "Angel… where are you?" I said, trying to find the voice. Then all went black._

* * *

I woke up with a start. "Angel!" I yelled. I quickly covered my mouth and looked around the area. Vivi was still fast asleep, Zidane was also asleep, and Garnet didn't seem to be leaving her tent. I sighed in relief. I looked over at Steiner, hoping he hadn't heard me. He was there, near the exit to our camp, but he seemed to be slouching as he stood.

I got off the ground and approached him, and tried to contain my laughter at what I saw. The mighty Steiner was asleep on his feet. _Man, I wish I had my camera._ I thought, still trying to keep from laughing. As soon as I got myself under control I couldn't resist anymore. I pulled my hand back and hit Steiner over the head, under his helmet. Steiner's eyes immediately opened up and he jumped about two feet in the air. _That woke him up, alright._ I thought.

"No sleeping on the job, soldier." I said in a reprimanding tone while trying to keep from laughing. Steiner turned to look at me, he still hadn't calmed down from the initial shock of waking up.

"W-who's sleeping?" He asked slightly shaken.

I smiled at this. "You, apparently. Why don't you get some rest, Steiner? I'll take over watch. Besides, I want to make up for tricking you into this."

He looked at me, a bit surprised. "No thanks, I will continue to keep watch, you go back to sleep."

I wasn't going to give up, besides I needed time to think. "Steiner, you need your rest. You can't protect the Princess if you're too tired to even protect yourself. Besides, I can't sleep at the moment and I feel rested enough anyway. You just get some rest, you've earned it."

Steiner sighed, admitting defeat. "Very well, but I do this for the sake of the Princess, have a good watch, Master Tommy."

"I told you, don't call me Master." He walked off and slept near the tent. I smiled at this. _Still only thinking about your duty, eh. Steiner. You're so inflexible._ I thought, shaking my head. I turned to look out into the night. The Mist above blocked out any star or moonlight, it was pretty dark down here.

I sat down on the ground and began thinking about what I had dreamed about. _Did I really hear the Angel of Music in my dreams?_ I thought, questioningly. _That voice…I can't forget that voice. It was like some heavenly hymn. It was so peaceful._ Then unconsciously, I began to sing to myself.

"_Angeel of Music. Guide and guardian. Grant to me your glory. Angeel of Music. Hide no longer. Secret and strange Angel."_

Then I stopped as I felt a presence. I looked in the direction of where I sensed this presence and starred into the shadows. That's when I saw what it was, a Muu, a giant blue and white squirrel like creature, and it didn't look friendly. I change into my Gunner clothes and shot it after it charged at me and I dodged it. It fell to the ground unconscious and didn't move, but it was still breathing. I hoisted it up and removed it from the camp. After I had done that I returned to the camp. As soon as I got there, though, I felt another presence behind me.

"So, what are you doing?"

I spun around and was about to strike until I noticed who it was.

"Zidane." I said, sighing with relief and put my guns away. Zidane was surprised at my action, but quickly calmed down.

"Sorry, didn't know you'd be so jumpy."

I gave him a small smile. "We had one late night visitor already. Sorry about almost knocking you out."

He smiled. "Hey, don't worry about it. So what are you doing up anyway?"

I told him. "I decided to relieve Steiner after catching him asleep on duty."

Zidane started to laugh at this until I shushed him to be quiet. He looked at me apologetically, but with mischief in his eyes.

"Sorry, it's just so funny to think of Sir Rust-a-Lot sleeping on duty. I whish I could have seen the look on his face."

I smiled at that. "Yeah, it was pretty hilarious. So, Zidane why are you up?"

He gave me an honest answer. "I couldn't sleep, thought I may as well do something."

I had an idea. "Why don't you relieve me, Zidane? I need to go wash my clothes and take a bath to get the blood out."

Zidane thought about this for a moment before responding. "Okay, I'll take over watch, but be careful." I nodded and walked off towards the river.

As soon as I got to the river, I immediately stripped to my underwear and began washing my clothes. I didn't have any soap, so I just had to make due. As soon as I washed of my robe, shirt, and pants I took off my underwear and jumped into the river.

It was freezing in there. My body quickly grew used to the colder temperature though, but I still didn't want to stay in there any longer than necessary. I washed my hair and removed as much of the dried blood, sap, liquid, and debris from the theater ship as I could. After that, I washed the blood off my arms, hands, legs, and body.

As soon as I was satisfied I got out of the river and immediately froze again. The wind blowing against my skin was not a pleasant feeling. I walked over to my clothes and noticed that I had over looked something; I didn't have a towel. This was just great. I'm standing here, naked, dripping wet and freezing with no towel in sight. This called for a desperate solution.

I squatted down on my legs and then jumped up like a spring. I soared high into the sky. The wind was blowing against me so fiercely it was drying the water off. Then I came back down to Earth, or should I say Gaia, and landed on my feet perfectly. I did this a few more times until I was completely dry. I walked over and retrieved my underwear and placed it back on. Then I walked over and retrieved my clothes. I decided to go back to the camp and dry them off by the fire.

As I approached the camp I thought about what I had done minutes before the Muu arrived. _I sang. What had changed? Well, besides the obvious, but maybe that was all the change I needed. Everything is different somehow. New planet, exposure to new species, and new friends. _My thoughts stopped as I reached the camp.

When I returned to the camp, I saw Zidane immediately. He must have sensed me because he turned around to face me. He was a bit surprised at what he saw. I saw the look on his face and answered before he could ask.

"I'm not going to wear wet clothes. I am going to dry these off by the fire."

Zidane nodded at this. "I just thought you'd have a little more modesty than this."

I playfully glared at him before answering. "I do have modesty. I'm a warrior, Zidane, and warriors know that sometimes you have to sacrifice modesty for practicality."

Zidane shrugged his shoulders at this. "Whatever…Hey, I'm going to go back to Evil Forest, mind taking over for me."

I nodded. "Sure, I'll keep watch." I knew he wanted some time alone to think about what happened. Zidane took off in the direction of Evil Forest. I placed my clothes near the fire and sat down on a rock to wait for them to dry.

An hour had passed and it was getting lighter outside as early morning had arrived, and I was still as alert as ever. I heard rustling in Garnet's tent. I looked up and saw she was awake and leaving her tent.

I froze at this, and looked down at myself. I quickly grabbed my pants from near the fire and put them on. That was a mistake. They were still quite wet and were beginning to soak my underwear. I didn't feel comfortable at all. _Nothing is worse than sitting around in wet underwear. _I thought, extremely annoyed.

Garnet was approaching and I quickly put on a straight face. I noticed that I still didn't have my shirt or robe on so I quickly grabbed them and put them back on. They were still wet, too. _So much for drying off._ I thought.

Garnet sat down in front of me on the rock opposite of mine. I started things off. "Are you feeling better, Princess Garnet?" I asked, in a formal tone. She looked at me and smiled. _Man, she has a cute smile._ I thought, and shook my head a little when I realized I was blushing.

Garnet responded "I'm feeling better…Thank you for saving me back there."

I was blushing again. "Uh, it was no problem really. I couldn't have done it without the others. You should really be thanking Zidane, though. He's the one who lead the group, and the one that decided to go look for you."

Garnet smiled at this. "I will remember to thank him Mr.…" she trailed off.

"Tommy, call me Tommy."

She nodded her head. "And you can call me Garnet." She said in an elegant tone.

My blush deepened at her words. _I gotta do something and fast._ I thought.

Garnet interrupted my thoughts. "How did the group escape from the forest?" She asked, questioningly.

I calmed down, glad that I had something to talk about. "Well, we saved you from this huge plant thing, but we may not of made it out if it wasn't for Blank-" She cut me off

"Who's Blank?" She said.

I stopped at this. _Oh, right, she doesn't know what happened._ I thought. I decided to tell her. "Blank was one of Zidane's friends, he came to help us, but he was trapped in Evil Forest when it began to petrify."

Garnet looked surprised at this. "Evil Forest, what?" she said, stunned.

I continued. "Petrified…yeah it must have had some connection with that giant plant. I guess it was a final act of revenge. I think Zidane is taking it alright, but I'm not so sure, maybe you should go talk to him."

Garnet stood up, gracefully I might add. "Very well, I will. Where is he?"

I pointed in the direction Zidane went. "He went off to Evil Forest. Do you want me to go with you?"

She looked at me and smiled again. "No, thank you. I can manage on my own." She walked off, again with great elegance.

_Man, Zidane has good taste in women._ I thought, slightly jealous. _Wait, why am I getting jealous? Alvin is my boyfriend._

Fifteen minutes passed, and I was making breakfast for everyone on what little we had. I looked up from my work and saw Zidane and Garnet approaching the camp. They waved at me and I waved back. They approached me. Zidane was the first one to break the ice.

"That smells good, Tommy."

I smiled at the complement. "Hope you guys like it, because after this…I don't know what we'll have."

Zidane looked at me. "Don't worry, we'll manage."

Vivi woke up and approached us. All three of us spoke at once. "Morning, Vivi."

Vivi was a bit surprised at this. "G-good morning" he said, sheepishly. He sat down next to me. Steiner was the last one to wake up and approached the group. He glared at Zidane and sat next to Garnet.

I handed out breakfast to each of them before asking, "So Zidane, what are we going to do today?" He pulled out a map and looked at me, but addressed the whole group.

"We'll be heading for the Ice Cavern, so enjoy the weather while you can cause it's going to get very cold soon." He wasn't kidding. I nodded at this and dug into my food. After eating we took down the tent, and set out for the Ice Cavern.

We left our campsite and walked along a vast expanse of the land. We went south, heading for the Ice Cavern. I wasn't very anxious about going to this place. It was bound to be freezing cold. I do have an above average tolerance for low temperatures, but I can only take so much without proper protection. Well, at least I was more prepared for the cold then some of us.

Garnet had on an orange and white body suit that was good for walking, but doesn't offer much protection from the cold. I think the only people that looked ready for this cavern were Vivi and myself, or at least I would be if my clothes would ever dry. It has been an hour since we set out and my clothes were still a little damp from last night.

The group didn't talk much as we walked along the plains, and Steiner was watching Garnet like a hawk, so Zidane couldn't get a chance to talk with her. After a few hours of walking we finally reached our destination.

Zidane stopped the group in front of the cave. "This must be the cavern…"

_What was your first clue?_ I thought, feeling the cold air blowing out of the cave. I spoke up. "This should take us above the mist to the plateau above, correct?"

Vivi responded to my question. "Y-yeah it should. My grandpa said that the Ice Cavern could take travelers to the top of the mist." He said, a bit sheepishly.

Steiner beamed at him. "Bravo! Master Vivi's grandfather must be quite the scholar. We should thank him upon escaping the mist."

Vivi looked at him sadly. "My grandpa used to teach me lots of things, but he passed away…" Vivi trailed off after this.

Steiner looked a bit downcast at this revelation. "Oh…forgive my indiscretion."

Vivi looked up at him, looking slightly better. "Don't worry about it." he said. There was a bit of silence between the group.

Zidane broke that silence. "Well…why don't we go inside?" No one objected, and we all entered the Ice Cavern.

As soon as we entered I realized my theory was true. _This place IS fucking cold. _I thought, annoyed at how the wet spots on my cloths felt like they were going to freeze over. Some of us, though, were enjoying the environment.

"Oh…" Garnet exclaimed as she first entered the cave. Garnet continued. "What a beautiful place! Seeing the actual cavern is so much better than reading about it!"

True to its name, the cave was covered in ice, and I had to admit it was a beautiful sight to behold, despite the cold.

Garnet noticed an iced-over plant. "Oh, how pretty…I wonder what kind of flower this is." she said as she reached out to touch it.

Before she could, however, Steiner walked in and went into overprotective guardian mode. "Princess! Please, don't touch anything!" He begged. Garnet, reluctantly, withdrew her hand.

Zidane walked into the room, shivering at the cold. "Can we get moving? I'm freezing here." He said.

I decided to speak. "I agree with Zidane. We have a long way to go. Let's get moving." I said, annoyed that the right sleeve of my shirt felt like it was frozen.

We continued on into the cave. Zidane was in the lead, followed by Steiner, who was beside Garnet, and Vivi, who was beside me. We continued walking until Zidane halted the group. He had a serious look on his face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There's a Cave Imp, a Flan, and a Wyerd right around the corner." He said, drawing his daggers. Steiner drew his sword, and Vivi and Garnet had their staff's at the ready.

Zidane held out his hand. "On three, ready?" We all nodded. He began to count. "One…two…THREE!" he yelled. The five of us turned down the corner and charged. The creatures noticed us, and prepared to attack. _It's battle time._ I thought, grateful to have an excuse to move around quickly.

I change into my Warrior clothes and ran towards the Flan and prepared to attack it, when all of a sudden, flames erupted around the Flan, burning it to death. I turned to look at Vivi. "Vivi, he was mine." I said. Unfortunately, due to my lack of attention, I didn't notice that the Wyerd had broken away from its fight with Zidane and moved to strike me.

As soon as I sensed its presence, it was too late. The Wyerd rammed into my back sending me falling to the ground. I hit the ground hard and began to slide along the ice. I managed to look up in time to see that I was heading for the cliff edge, and if the game had given any indication, it was bound to be bottomless.

My eyes opened wide as I saw how much trouble I was in. _All because I LET my guard down._ I thought, reprimanding myself for my temporary lack of concentration. Thinking quickly, I did the only thing I could do in this situation. I quickly plunged my sword into the ground to stop my slide. My sword scraped against the ice as it dug in, and slowed me down, but it didn't stop me. I went over the edge.

Suddenly, my sword got stuck on something at the edge of the cliff. I looked up but couldn't see what it was stuck to. Then, to my dismay, the ice surrounding my sword began to crack. I was in serious trouble. I couldn't move or it would likely cause the ice to break further. I could only hope that one of the others could get over here and help me.

The ice cracked further, and I felt my sword slipping. It wasn't going to hold much longer. I did the only thing I could do in this situation. "HHHEEEELLLLLLP!" I yelled as my sword was losing its grip. Then the ice broke and my sword was free.

Time seemed to slow down as I started to fall. _So the adventure ends here for me. _I thought, cursing my own weakness. _God of Gaia, for my last wish, can I see Alvin one last time?_ Then, suddenly, I stopped falling. Someone had grabbed me. I looked up to see who it was…it was Steiner. Steiner pulled me up from the cliff and set me back down on my feet.

He looked at me, concern evident on his face. "Are you alright, Master Tommy?" He said, worry in his voice.

I looked at him, still a bit shocked at what had happened, but grateful at what he had done. "I'm fine, thanks Steiner. I mean it…thanks. And stop calling Master." I said, with great gratitude. Steiner smiled at me as he turned away.

I turned to see the others, all of them had looks of concern on their faces. It was especially apparent in Vivi's eyes. "T-Tommy, I'm sorry I didn't mean to nearly get you killed. I-" I interrupted him.

"It's okay Vivi, it wasn't your fault… I let my guard down…That won't happen again." I put heavy emphasis on that last sentence.

Vivi looked better, but was still concerned. "I'm just glad your okay, Tommy." he said.

I nodded at him with a smile on my face. "So am I, Vivi. So am I."

Before any of us could say anymore, we heard a loud crack above us. All of us looked up and saw fissures forming in the ice. _My voice must have set off a chain reaction._ I thought, cursing myself, yet again.

Zidane was the first to speak up. "Let's move, quietly." He whispered. We nodded and began to move.

Things were going well, until Steiner sneezed. This caused the fissures to grow wider and the whole cave began to shake. _As if things weren't bad enough._ I thought.

The cave was collapsing around us, sending tons of ice and debris raining down on us. We were all running for our lives. Vivi was having trouble running on the ice, so I picked him up and carried him in my arms. We had to get out of this section of the cavern before it collapsed. None of us said any thing as we ran. We were too scared that it would make things worse.

Ice stalactites were falling from the ceiling. All of us began dodging the obstacles. Zidane had to pick Garnet up after she had narrowly avoided getting impaled by a stalactite. Unfortunately, Steiner was watching and had gone red in the face, but, fortunately, he held his temper for once.

I knew he would talk to Zidane about this after this was over. We finally saw the exit to this part of the cave, and all of us ran as fast as we could to reach the exit. It didn't take long and we just barely made it before that whole section collapsed.

We were exhausted; our adrenaline was leaving our bodies, zapping us of some of our energy. I set Vivi down and saw Zidane do the same with Garnet. Steiner immediately went up to Zidane, completely red in the face. Before he could say, anything I spoke up. "Steiner, Zidane just saved her life. Don't make a scene now. Just let it go. You haven't forgotten your promise, have you?"

Steiner looked like he was ready to explode but he calmed himself down, and his face turned back to its normal color. I was relieved. "Thank you, Steiner." I turned to Zidane. "Shall we go?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, let's go." He said. We continued on our journey.

The rest of the trip was uneventful, that is, until we reached a certain area in the cavern. Our progress was impeded by a sudden blizzard. The winds were vicious, and the temperature dropped way below where I could tolerate it. _I swear it's got to be negative thirty degrees below zero. I'm frickin freezing here. I know my nickname from when I was young was Snow, but come on! _I thought, as I trudged on.

I wasn't the only one feeling the cold. Vivi was in front of me and, despite his better protection against the cold the poor guy was still freezing. Garnet and Zidane were both rigid as they walked on. Zidane was at the front of the group followed by Garnet, and Steiner was behind her.

Steiner seemed to be the coldest one of all of us. Not only was his armor freezing cold to the touch by now, the wind was likely blowing into fractures in his armor freezing his insides. _The disadvantages of wearing armor._ I thought as we continued.

As we progressed the blizzard became worse. I already knew who was responsible, and I was so going to make him pay for this. The only good side was that my clothes had dried out before we entered this tunnel, but still that didn't make it any less cold.

Vivi began to slow down. "Vivi, w-we c-can't s-s-slow d-down or w-w-we'll be l-left b-b-behind." I said, teeth chattering.

Vivi only nodded in reply. "O-o-okay." He said, teeth chattering as well.

Then he fell over onto the ice. "V-Vivi!" I yelled as I went to his side.

The others had stopped as well to look at me. Steiner approached us "Master Vivi, are you alright?" he asked. Then Steiner fell over as well, and didn't get back up. Zidane came over to Steiner.

"Hey Rusty, you're…not alright are you?" He kicked Steiner. "Come on Rusty, move it or lose it." Steiner didn't move. Zidane kicked him harder. "Get up!" he yelled. Steiner still gave no response. Zidane gave up. "It's no use." He said in a defeated tone.

I noticed Garnet fall over as well. "Garnet!" I yelled.

Zidane turned around and looked at Garnet. "Oh no, Garnet…not you too." He started walking over to her.

I started to feel sleepy. I tried to hold it off as best as I could, but I didn't hold out very long. I slowly collapsed to the ground as sleep took hold of me.

* * *

___"**Tommy.**" It was that voice again. This time I had to find out who it was. I started to sing._

"_Angel of Music. Guide and guardian. Come to me strange Angel." Then I heard the voice again. _

"_**I am your Angel of Music. Come to me, Angel of Music.**" I started to follow the voice in the direction that I heard it. Then, suddenly I heard a bell ring, and all went black._

* * *

I woke up with a start. _Dammit, I was so close this time._ I thought, cursing that fucking foul bell. I slowly got up to my feet and observed my surroundings. Everyone was still unconscious, that is, until I saw Zidane who was starting to get up.

I walked over to him. "Zidane, you alright?" I asked.

He looked at me surprised. "Tommy…you're awake…what about the others?"

I shook my head. "Still asleep, but did you hear a bell before you woke up?"

Zidane looked at me with a perplexed expression. "Yeah, I did. It came from over there." He said pointing to the other side of the cave.

I nodded. "Let's see what's going on." I said, determination in my voice. Zidane nodded and we both set off into the next room.

We walked into a large room with a frozen waterfall. Zidane and I looked around to find the source of that bell sound. Suddenly, "Why didn't you two fall asleep?" Zidane and I looked up at the waterfall and noticed a big, hunchbacked creature. It had a bell in one hand and wore a steeple hat and had narrow red eyes. He also looked like a scarecrow and had two small black wings. It was Black Waltz No.1.

"You two should be dead by now." He said.

Zidane was the first to say something. "Are you the one causing the blizzard?" Zidane asked. The Black Waltz jumped from its perch, landed on the ground, and stood facing us.

He laughed evilly. "Hee-hee-hee…that's right." He said. I drew my Buster Sword and Zidane drew his daggers. It was time to fight.

The Black Waltz started things off. He waved his bell in the air and said "Ice Giant. Sealion…" Then, a pillar of ice shot out from the ground. It shattered and revealed a huge Sealion made out of ice. The Waltz pointed at us. "Go, Sealion!" He yelled.

Zidane and I glanced at each other. "You get the Sealion, I'll get the mage." Zidane explained. I nodded my consent, and we charged into battle.

The Sealion reached out to attack me with its flipper. I dodged the attack and jumped onto the creature's flipper. I ran along the length of its flipper until I reached its neck. "Thunder Blade!" I shouted as I struck it in the neck. The creature roared in pain as electricity corses through its body, and I jumped off in time before it threw me off. I hadn't decapitated it, but I had managed to damage it. Then I saw a large mass of ice surround the creature, and when it broke away I noticed the damage I had done had been undone.

I cursed, the Waltz had cast a blizzard spell and it healed the ice creature. I turned to see that the Waltz was using its wings to avoid Zidane. I knew I wasn't going to do any damage to the Sealion as long as the Waltz was alive. I decided to clip the Waltzes wings. I changed to my Gunner clothes and ran up along the wall and jumped up at the Waltz to attack it from behind. I executed a "Trigger Happy" and aimed for its left wing. My aim was true and I shot its wing from its body. The Waltz couldn't maintain its altitude, and crashed into the ground.

I landed on the ground and turned to Zidane. "Told ya my weapons were not of this world. Now finish it, Zidane. I'll go back to the Sealion." Zidane nodded and attacked the Waltz as it was getting back up to its feet. He got behind the Waltz, tilted the Waltzes head up, and slit the Waltzes throat. He let go of the Waltzes head and its body fell, lifelessly, to the floor.

I turned back to the Sealion and charged. I jumped into the air and executed another "Trigger Happy" and targeted the creature's heart. My attack hit true. I hit the creature's heart and it shattered. It let out an anguished cry before it fell to the ground, shattered, and melted away. We had won the battle.

Zidane sheathed his daggers and ran up to me "Tommy, you okay?" I nodded. Then we heard two voices talking at the same time.

"You may have defeated No.1…but No.2 and No.3 will reclaim the princess." The voices said.

Zidane looked around confused. "Huh…who's there? Is someone there?" He said. I looked up at the top of the cavern, and noticed two jesters. One had blue cloths and the other wore red. It was Zorn and Thorn.

_Think you're cleaver, do you?_ I thought. I pointed up there. "Zidane! Up there!" I shouted. He looked up and saw Zorn and Thorn.

"Hey, you two-" He stopped as the jesters, clearly startled at being discovered, ran away.

I moved to follow. "Come back here, assholes!" Zidane stopped me however.

"Forget about them. We have to check on the others." I turned to him and nodded my agreement. We went back and checked on the others.

When we got there, Vivi, Steiner, and Garnet were all awake. Garnet spotted us first. "Zidane, Tommy, what happened?"

Zidane looked at her innocently. "Nothing happened, right Tommy?" Zidane lied, but I nodded my agreement.

Steiner looked at us both. "You two are hiding something." He said, mostly to Zidane.

Garnet stopped him from interrogating us further. "Steiner, they said nothing happened. Why are you being so rude?"

Steiner looked downcast at this. "I'm sorry, Princess."

I decided to speak. "Come on let's get out of here. The blizzard may be over, but it's still cold in here." They all agreed and we continued.

We reached the top of the cavern that Zidane and I had defeated the Waltz and Ice Sealion in, and saw daylight at the end of the tunnel. We were finally out of the Ice Cavern.

We emerged from the Ice Cavern, and onto a ledge. Garnet was the first to comment. "We made it through the mist." She exclaimed, relived to be out of that infernal cave. She looked up to the sky. "Oh, the sun feels great!" She said, with happiness. As I emerged I couldn't help but agree with her. After trekking through that freezing cave for hours, it felt good to be out in the sun again.

The others emerged from the cave behind me. Zidane walked past me and stood next to Garnet. Steiner walked up to me, eyeing Zidane closely for any sudden moves. Zidane looked down and to his left, and pointed. "Look, there's a village." He said, as we looked to where he was pointing. He put his hand to his chin as if he were thinking. "I think I've been there before…" He trailed off, not finishing his speech.

"That's the village of Dali." I said with my smart face that I always use to annoy Simon.

Garnet looked at him with a curious smile on her face. "It sounds like you both have been everywhere, Zidane, Tommy. The only other worlds I have visited are in books." She said, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

I thought about what she said. _The only worlds I have visited are this one, Alvin's and my world._ I thought, a smile crossing my face, which followed by a sad look.

Vivi looked up at me, and saw my sad face. "Tommy, what is it?" I looked down at Vivi startled at having my concentration broken.

I quickly regained my composure, smiled, and answered. "Nothing Vivi, just thinking." I said, cheerfully.

He gave me a curious look. "Oh…okay." He said, satisfied. We were interrupted by a loud voice

"Insolent fool!" It was Steiner, big surprise.

Vivi and I turned to look at Steiner shaking his fist at Zidane as Zidane was teetering off the edge of the cliff, waving his arms around, trying to regain his balance. Steiner continued yelling. "The princess need not sneak around! Besides, we're heading back to the castle. You leave her alone. And you will address her as 'Princess' from now on, you silly peasant!" He said, furious with Zidane. Zidane was able to regain his balance, and from the look in his eyes he had had it with Steiner's stuck-up attitude.

Zidane countered Steiner with his own rage. "Damnit Rusty! Why don't you shut the hell up? Who do you think you are? I don't take orders from stuck-up jerks like you!" He yelled. He was pretty ticked.

Vivi tried to intervene. "You guys-" But Garnet interrupted him.

"Stop it you two!" She yelled, with authority in her voice. Steiner and Zidane looked at her, both were surprised at her outburst.

She turned to Steiner and addressed him. "Steiner, I do not intend to return to the castle." She said, closing the matter. Steiner looked to the ground, saddened at being reprimanded by the Princess. Garnet continued. "And I do see Zidane's point. I will need a new name." She said.

She held up the dagger she had picked up, and looked at it with wonder. "Zidane." She said turning to address him. "What is this called?" She asked, holding up the dagger with curiosity.

Zidane smiled at the Princesses question. "That…that's called a dagger. All knives of that length are called daggers." He continued, seeing as he was on a roll. "Short swords are a bit longer. The big sword you hold with both hands is called a broad sword, and-" Garnet interrupted his explanation.

"Oh, okay…I understand now." She said, her curiosity satisfied.

Zidane looked to the ground, downcast that she had interrupted him, but he quickly got over it and looked back at her. "So, this is called a dagger." She said, slight wonder in her voice as she held it up.

Steiner looked at the dagger with concern. "Princess! It's a weapon! Please be careful!" He pleaded.

Garnet turned around and faced our group. "I have decided. I shall be named…Dagger." She said. Zidane seemed pleased at this, while Steiner looked like he didn't like the idea of the Princess choosing the name of a weapon as her new name. I started to chuckle at Garnet's new name. She looked over at me. "Is something wrong, Tommy?" she asked.

I looked at her and smiled, for once without blushing, thank god. "I was just thinking how much the name suits you." I said.

She seemed confused, so I decided to elaborate. "The dagger is a subtly weapon, but it has its edge. It's much like you in that manner." I concluded, a smile on my face.

Zidane laughed at my analogy. "Tommy's right, Dagger. The name does suit you."

Dagger looked at us both with a smile. "So, is the name okay?" She asked.

Zidane nodded his head. "Yeah, Dagger is a good name. Now we better work on your speech. Try to sound more casual like me."

Dagger nodded her head. "I shall try." She said, still using that royal tone.

Zidane looked dismayed at this. "No, no, no…" He trailed off.

I decided to help him out. "Dagger." She looked over at me. Now that I had her attention, I continued. "Try saying alrighty or I'll try." I said, suggestively.

She looked confused at this. "A-alrighty." She said, a bit awkwardly. Zidane was pleased, while Steiner looked to the ground, embarrassed that the Princess would say such an informal word.

Zidane spoke up. "Good, you're getting the hang of it."

I looked up to the sky. The sun was setting. I looked to Zidane. "Hey Zidane, it'll be getting dark soon. Maybe we should camp out at the foot of the cliff and head to the village in the morning?" I said.

Zidane looked to the sky too, and frowned. He turned to me. "I think you're right Tommy, we'll campout tonight and make for the village in the morning." He said. No one objected, everyone was tired. Zidane addressed us all. "Okay…let's go." We walked down the path and made it to the bottom of the cliff.

Zidane and Steiner were setting up the tent while Dagger was clearing away a spot for a fireplace, and Vivi and I were in the nearby woods gathering fire wood. After a few minutes, we each had a bundle of wood in both our hands and were heading back to the camp. Then my ears picked up something in the forest.

I turned around, but saw nothing. Vivi had stopped as well and looked at me. "W-what is it?" he asked.

"Quiet." I whispered as I dropped my bundle of wood, and slowly got out my guns that I called Ebony and Ivory like on Devil May Cry. I couldn't see well in the twilight, but I could sense that something was near us, something big.

Suddenly my guns and hands were encased in webbing and I was pulled off my feet to my right side. I fell to the ground and was dragged to an unknown location. I looked up and saw a Giant Spider, and it was pulling me towards it. Reflexively, I tugged at my guns to try and free them and my hands, but the webbing was too strong and it wouldn't break. I continued to tug as I tried desperately to grab the ground around me to keep from being pulled towards the creature, but it was no use, the creature was too strong.

Suddenly the web line was set ablaze and snapped due to the heat. My guns was free and I turned my head to see Vivi, staff at the ready, with a determined look in his eyes. The Spider, enraged by the little mages' interference, turned towards Vivi and jumped at him. Vivi couldn't move away in time, and was swatted away by one of the Spiders forelegs. Vivi went flying and hit a nearby tree. He fell to the ground and went unconscious. I saw this and was pissed with the Spider.

The Spider began moving towards Vivi, intent on eating at least something tonight. I immediately got up and ran at the Spider. His back was turned to me. _His biggest mistake of his last seconds of life._ I thought, as I jumped into the air. I proformed a "Trigger Happy" and shot him many times into the Spider's thorax.

The Spider screeched in pain as the bullets ran deeper into the Spider. Blood was pouring from the wound. I noticed Vivi had regained consciousness, and was slowly getting back on his feet. He looked my way and immediately cast a fire spell at the Spider's head. The attack was a success and the Spider screeched with renewed vigor.

Eventually the Spider's thrashings became less and less as the wound from my attack and the burns from Vivi's magic took its toll. Vivi then cast a blizzard spell and the Spider collapsed to the ground, dead. The battle was over.

I put Ebony and Ivory away and walked over to Vivi. Vivi looked a little out of breath and was still clutching his staff tightly. "Are you alright, Vivi? You took a pretty nasty fall there." I said with concern.

Vivi looked up at me, and seemed to calm down a bit. "I-I'm okay, I'm sorry I didn't act sooner." He said, apologetically, he looked down at the ground.

I knelt down to his level and put my hand on his shoulder. "Vivi, you did enough. If you weren't here, I probably wouldn't be alive right now. You saved me…thanks." I said.

Vivi looked up into my eyes and I could see he was happy. "You're welcome." He said, a bit sheepish.

I smiled at him, reached into my pocket and pulled out a potion. "Here, drink this, Vivi. It will make you feel better." I said, handing him the potion. Vivi took the potion, uncorked it, and slowly drank it.

After he was finished, he wiped his mouth and handed the bottle back to me. "Thank you, Tommy." He said, with gratitude.

I smiled at him. "No problem, Vivi."

I placed the bottle back in my pocket, stood up, and walked over to retrieve my bundle of wood. I picked up my wood and turned to Vivi. "You better grab your wood, Vivi. The others will worry if were not back soon." I said. Vivi nodded and retrieved his bundle of wood. We moved out of the forest and back to the camp.

As soon as we entered the camp, we were confronted by Zidane. "What took you guys so long? We were starting to get worried."

I decided to tell him the truth. "Vivi and I ran into trouble, but we took care of it." I decided to add, "Vivi saved my life." Vivi looked down at the ground, and if I could see his face, I swear he would be blushing.

Zidane looked down at Vivi, surprise in his eyes, and smiled. "Good work Vivi, you did a great job." he said. Vivi only declined his head further, and I knew his blush would have deepened.

I handed my bundle of wood to Zidane. "Zidane if you could take this wood for me, please? Vivi and I have had a rough night, I'm heading to bed."

Zidane looked at me, and nodded in agreement. "Okay." He looked at Vivi. "Come on Vivi. Let's, go start the fire." He walked off and Vivi followed him.

I watched them leave and walked over to my tent. We found a few tents in the Ice Cavern, but we could only find three. Two of us had to share a tent. Zidane and Steiner were out for obvious reasons. We were all guys so none of us could bunk with Dagger, as much as Zidane would've liked to. So it was down to me, Vivi, and Zidane. We decided to draw straws. Zidane got the long one and Vivi and I both got the short one, so Vivi and I had to share a tent.

That was fine with me. I didn't mind sharing at all. Besides, I don't think Vivi wanted to be alone. He reminds me of Theodore, in a way. I entered the tent and went straight to my sleeping bag. I placed my head on my pillow, and soon fell asleep.

* * *

_"Alvin, I don't think I'm ready for this." I said in my chipmunk form._

_"It's been a year, Tommy." Alvin said._

_"But I'm afraid. If I do this, I'll walk past the point of no return." I said_

_**Alvin: Past the point of no return - no backward glances**_  
_**Our games of make believe are at an end. **_  
_**Past all thought of "if" or "when" no use resisting**_  
_**abandon thought, and let the dream descend**_

_**What raging fire shall flood the soul?**_  
_**What rich desire unlocks its door?**_  
_**What sweet seduction lies before us . . .?**_

_**Past the point of no return, the final threshold**_  
_**what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn?**_  
_**Beyond the point of no return . . .**_

_**Tommy: You have brought me to that moment**_  
_**where words run dry, to that moment**_  
_**where speech disappears into silence,**_  
_**silence**_

_**I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why**_  
_**In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining**_  
_**defenceless and silent - and now I am here with you**_  
_**no second thoughts, I've decided, decided**_

_**Past the point of no return - no going back now**_  
_**our passion-play has now, at last, begun**_  
_**Past all thought of right or wrong - one final question**_  
_**how long should we two wait, before we're one . . .?**_

_**When will the blood begin to race**_  
_**the sleeping bud burst into bloom?**_  
_**When will the flames, at last, consume us . . .?**_

_**Alvin & Tommy: Past the point of no return the final threshold**_  
_**the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn**_  
_**We've passed the point of no return.**_

_I was thinking as I was watching this. 'Alvin, no matter how cool you were or how you badly you wanted me, but you were always so kind to me. It's thanks to you I'm stronger then ever.' I thought, remembering the past._

_The vision faded and I was alone again. 'Maybe I'll hear the voice again.' I thought, hopefully. Sure enough, "Tommy." It was that same voice again. I turned to see it, but everything went black._

* * *

I woke up with a start. I then hit my leg with my fist. _Dammit, every time I try to find that voice I keep waking up. What is wrong with me?_ I thought. I eventually calmed down, and looked at my environment.

I was still in the tent, and it was still dark out from what I could tell. Then, I looked over at the sleeping bag that was on the other side of the tent. I smiled at the sight, Vivi was in his sleeping bag, sound asleep. I stood up and walked over to the exit. Before I left however, I turned back to look at Vivi one more time. I smiled. "Sleep well, my friend." I whispered before exiting the tent.

I left my tent and went over to the fireplace. I was surprised to see someone sitting there…It was Dagger. I decided to walk up to her quietly.

As soon as I was behind her, I spoke. "Hi, Dagger." I said, quickly and cheerfully. She jumped at the sound of my voice and turned around to look at me. She had a shocked expression on her face, but it quickly turned to relief when she saw me.

She sighed. "Tommy, it is you. You should not sneak up on people." She said in a reprimanding way.

I smiled, and said. "I believe you mean 'Tommy, IT'S you. You SHOULDN'T sneak up on people.' You need to conjugate your words. Instead of saying 'it is,' you should say 'it's' and instead of 'should not,' you should say 'shouldn't.' It's a more improper form of speech and mostly used by common people, understand?"

Dagger looked a bit surprised, but nodded. "I under-" I gave her a look. She immediately caught herself. "Alrighty, I get it." She stated happily.

I smiled and sat next to her. "Good, that was very good Dagger. Though next time, I hope you can say the words without me giving you a weird look."

Dagger nodded. "Alrighty, I'll do it." she said.

I was nodding my head at this. "Good work Dagger, you're a pretty fast learner, you know." I said. She smiled at me, and I didn't blush. _I must be getting used to her._ I thought, rather pleased.

I had to ask. "So, why are you out here?"

She looked at me still smiling. "I just wanted to be out here. I never get much of a chance to go outside, being a Princess and all?" She said, sadly.

I nodded at this. "Yeah, sometimes it probably sucks to be royalty." I said.

She gave me a strange look. "Sucks?" she repeated.

I smiled. "It's slang for 'bad.' Let's try an example, I think I'll use Zidane and Steiner. Suppose Zidane were to say to Steiner that he 'sucks at singing.' What Zidane means is that, Steiner has a terrible singing voice. You get it now?" I asked, questioningly.

She nodded "I think so, so if I were to say 'you suck,' it means that I'm saying you're bad." She said.

I looked at her a bit surprised, but managed to smile. "Yeah, but I hope you don't really think I'm bad."

Dagger looked at me slightly concerned. "I ap- I mean I'm sorry, Tommy. I didn't mean to offe- upset you." she said.

I smiled at her. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Also you caught yourself pretty well in your speech. I think you'll do fine." I stood up continuing, "Anyway, we better get to bed. We have a busy day ahead of us."

She nodded, stood up, and started walking back to her tent, but before she got there, she turned back to face me. "Tommy, thanks for helping me out." She said, with gratitude.

I slightly blushed at this before responding. "It was my pleasure. Goodnight, Dagger." I said as I turned to head back to my tent.

"Goodnight, Tommy." She said before turning back to her tent. I turned back and saw her slip into her tent before I entered my own tent.

I entered the tent and noticed that Vivi was still asleep. I couldn't help but smile at this. _So like Theodore. _I thought to myself. I approached and sat on my sleeping bag. I wasn't the least bit tired. In fact, I felt unusually energetic. I looked up at the top of the tent. I couldn't help myself. I had to sing.

"_No, what I love best, little Heart said, is when I'm asleep in my bed, and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head. The Angel of Music sings songs in my head."_

I concluded the song. I felt wonderful. Then, out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed Vivi stir in his sleep. He was waking up. Vivi slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. "Tommy…who was singing?" he asked.

I was stunned. _Did Vivi really hear me sing? I better do something fast. I'm still not ready to sing in public yet._ I thought, quickly. I decided to lie. "I didn't hear anything, Vivi. It was probably just a dream." I said, trying my best to hide my nervousness.

Vivi seemed to accept this. "Oh, okay. Maybe you're right." He said.

I smiled at him. "Let's get some sleep, Vivi. We'll need it."

Vivi, though, got up out of his sleeping bag. "I can't go back to sleep. I'm not tired at all. I think it was that song in my dream."

I sighed, admitting defeat. "Fine Vivi, let's go outside by the fire."

We left our tent and walked over to the fire. We sat down next to each other and looked up at the sky.

"Tommy." Vivi said looking at me.

I looked down at him. "Yes Vivi, what is it?" I asked.

Vivi looked at me in an accusing way. "You're a terrible liar, Tommy."

I was shocked, before I could regain my voice, however, Vivi continued. "I knew you were the one singing. Why did you lie to me?" he said, slightly hurt. Now I just felt bad, so I did the only thing I could do…I apologized.

I looked right at him. "Look, Vivi, I'm sorry. You're right…I was the one singing. I didn't mean to lie to you, but I felt kind of embarrassed. The only other people who have ever heard me sing are Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, and my guardian Dave. I don't even know if my voice is all that good now anyway. I'm out of practice." I explained, still felling bad about lying to him.

He now had a look of understanding in his eyes. "Its okay, Tommy, just don't lie to me again, okay?" he said.

I looked at him and smiled. "Alright, Vivi. I won't lie to you ever again, I promise." I said sincerely.

Vivi looked happy. "Thanks, Tommy." He added. "Besides, you have a nice voice." He said.

I looked at him, surprised by this. "Really?" I asked.

His eyes looked even happier. "Yes, can you sing again?" He asked.

I smiled. "Alright, Vivi, I will. In fact, I just thought of a good one." I change into my songstress clothes and began to sing.

**_I know that you're hiding things_**  
**_Using gentle words to shelter me_**  
**_Your words were like a dream_**  
**_But dreams could never fool me, not that easily._**

I seemed very comfortable in the song, swaying a bit to the beat. But there was something else.

**_I acted so distant then_**  
**_Didn't say goodbye before you left_**  
**_But I was listening_**  
**_You'll fight your battles far from me, far too easily._**

All of a sudden, the area around morphed into Zanarkand, the old lit-up city. I zoomed through, and I knew Vivi could see it too, because he tried to touch some things. But it was just an illusion.

**_"Save your tears, 'cause I'll come back"_**  
**_I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door_**  
**_But still I swore_**  
**_To hide the pain I when turned back the pages_**  
**_Shouting might have been the answer_**  
**_What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?_**  
**_But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart!_**

The images around us changed again, this time to Vegnagun from Final Fantasy X-2. Vivi nearly screamed, but he most reacted like I did when I played the game, just stared in awe. I knew the others were awake and saw the whole thing. I guess I'll explain it later.

**_'Cause a thousand words_**  
**_Call out through the ages_**  
**_They'll fly to you_**  
**_Even though I can't see_**  
**_I know they're reaching you_**  
**_Suspended on silver wings_**  
**_Oh, a thousand words, 1000 embraces_**  
**_Will cradle you, making all of_**  
**_Your weary days seem far away_**  
**_They'll hold you foreverrrrrrrrr!_**

The others watched as Lenne and Shuyin's story played out in front of them, and slowly, me and Lenne herself appeared, singing together in harmony.

**_Oh, a thousand words (a thousand words)_**  
**_Have never been spoken (oh yeah)_**  
**_They'll fly to you_**  
**_They'll carry you home (carry you home)_**  
**_And back into my arms_**  
**_Suspended on silver wings (on silver wings!)_**  
**_And a thousand words (oh!)_**  
**_Call out through the ages (call through the ages!)_**  
**_They'll cradle you (oh yeah!)_**  
**_Turning all of the lonely years to only days (only days!)_**  
**_They'll hold you foreverrrrrrrrr!_**  
**_Ohhhhhhhh, a thousand words._**

The morning sun was peeking through the mountains as I finished the song. As I brought the mic away from my face, I tilted my head back, then collapsed to my knees. Dagger rushed over.

Things were so difficult then, and we hadn't even gotten to the worst part yet. But I think we felt so safe because we had each other to rely on, no matter what.

I sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. I had wanted to be strong for Vivi, Dagger, and Alvin, but now I was the one who was groveling.

"Tommy..." Dagger murmured. I compressed a sob.

"I'm all right..." I assured my friend, wiping my eyes. "I'm fine, really. It's passed now."

I wiped my tears, inhaling slowly as Vivi put a hand on my head.

Vivi was wide eyed with surprise. "Tommy." He said, astonished. "The song was great." He said, extremely happy.

I beamed at this. "Thanks, Vivi." I said.

Steiner was impressed. "Master Tommy, the song was outstanding!"

"Will you please stop calling me 'Master?'" I said.

"I don't know. That's a good name for you, 'Master Tommy.'" Zidane said just to annoy me.

Vivi had an odd look in his eyes. "How come you never sang before?" He asked.

I couldn't lie, I promised him. "I haven't sang aloud in a few weeks, Vivi, and no, I don't want to talk about it right now." I said, as I saw he was going to ask me something.

Vivi nodded and looked back up at the sky. "Hey, it's getting light out." He said.

I looked up as well, sure enough, he was right.

I looked at Vivi and smiled. "Want to help me make breakfast, Vivi?" Vivi nodded and we went about making breakfast for everyone.

We had managed to catch some wild game when we camped out, so we decided to have that. We were all silent as we sat there and ate. Then Zidane called us to attention. "Okay guys, let's head to the village." He said, determined to reach it by today. We had taken down our camp in less than fifteen minutes, and set out for Dali.

* * *

**Me: All of the songs except for 1000 Words were from The Phantom of the Opera. 1000 Words is from Final Fantasy X-2. I don't own these songs. I just own my OC.**

**Read and Review!**


	5. Dali and The Last Two Black Waltzes

Chapter 5: Dali And The Last Two Black Waltzes

As we approached Dali the first thing I noticed was the giant windmill. Of course, I wasn't the only one to notice it. Vivi ran past me, his eyes wide with excitement, as he went towards the windmill. He was the first one to make it into the town. "Gee whiz, a windmill" he said.

I smiled at hearing this. _Such simple pleasures._ I thought as I watched him stare at the windmill.

Zidane walked past me and right behind Vivi. "Vivi, the inn is this way." He said.

Vivi turned around and looked at Zidane. "Aw, do we have to? …But I wanna go see the windmill." He said with a disappointed look in his eyes.

Zidane looked at Vivi in an understanding way. "I know, but let's get some rest first. We also need to decide what to do next."

Vivi lowered his head in submission. "Okay." He said.

I felt sorry for Vivi, but Zidane was right. We had been walking to the village for a few hours. We would have gotten here a lot sooner if we hadn't run into a few random monsters every now and then. None of the battles were difficult, just time consuming. Zidane opened the door to the inn and we all entered.

The first thing I noticed about the place was not only did it have a country atmosphere, but the innkeeper was also asleep. Zidane noticed this too. "Sleeping on the job, huh?" He said and tapped the innkeepers head. The innkeeper woke up with a start and looked at our group.

"Oh, I'm sorr…y…" He said and trailed off, starring at the group.

Zidane turned around to see what he was starring at, and looked right at Dagger. Zidane turned back to the innkeeper. "Hey, I know she's cute, but it's rude of you to stare."

The innkeeper looked startled at this. "Oh! I-I wasn't looking at the young lady. I was just…" He paused.

I was the only one who had noticed that the innkeeper wasn't looking at Dagger. He was looking at Vivi. I eyed the innkeeper with a severe eye. _I know what you're going to do._ I thought.

The innkeeper motioned to the door on my left. "The room is right over there. Make your selves at home." He said, still a bit startled. Zidane walked over to the door, but was stopped by Dagger.

"Um…Zidane, where will I be staying?"

Zidane answered. "In the same room. Where else?"

This shocked Dagger. "But, Zidane… I mustn't…" She paused, not knowing were she wanted this sentence to go.

Zidane looked at her with understanding. "I know how you feel, but these country inns don't have private rooms." Steiner didn't look like he liked this idea at all, as he was shaking with fury. Zidane opened the door. "Get inside everyone." He said. Zidane and the rest of us entered the room.

Before I entered the room, however, I looked back at the innkeeper. _We'll have a little chat, later._ I thought. I then turned around and entered the room.

As soon as I entered the room, I immediately sat down on the bed that was to my right. I looked around the room. Dagger was at the bed that was right in front of mine, and Steiner was near the other bed. Vivi was near the bed that was to my left.

Zidane walked in, closed the door, and began to speak to Dagger. I already knew what they were talking about, so I decided to observe the area around me and let my mind wander. The room was quite a sight. It defiantly had a nice country feel to it. It kind of reminded me of home.

My eyes eventually came to rest on Vivi. The little mage looked tired as he stretched his arms and yawned. I watched him as he climbed into the bed. He put his head on the pillow, and didn't bother to get under the covers. It was such a peaceful sight. _Vivi doesn't have a care in the world._ I thought smiling. _At least, not now._ This thought caused my smile to vanish.

I was shaken from my thoughts by a loud voice. "I've heard enough!" It was Steiner, again.

I turned my head to see what was going on. Steiner approached Dagger. "Princess, you cannot trust the words of a thief! He may expose you to even more danger, like in Evil Forest. I beg of you Princess, please return to the castle with me." He pleaded.

I decided to enter the argument. "You know what, Steiner. We wouldn't have ended up in Evil Forest if the Queen hadn't shot down the theater ship." I said.

This seemed to anger Steiner. "Her majesty was only trying to save the Princess from-" I interrupted him.

"How? By blasting a FUCKING BOMB at the ship? Steiner, she nearly killed us, including Dagger. How the fuck do you explain that?" Steiner didn't look like he could come up with an answer. I continued. "Dagger has her reasons for going to Lindblum, and they must be pretty good reasons to risk life and limb. If she wants to go to Lindblum, let her. I'm not stopping her."

Zidane nodded in agreement. "He's right. It's her choice after all."

I looked over at Vivi, who was lightly snoring. I smiled at this. "I think Vivi has the right idea." I said. They all turned to look at Vivi.

Steiner was a bit surprised. "Master Vivi…" He said.

I looked at Steiner. "He must have really been tired in order to sleep through your yelling." Steiner turned red in the face, but this time it was from embarrassment.

Zidane held in his laughter and spoke. "Let's get some sleep, guys."

I had to say it. "Zidane, we have a small problem…we only have four beds. One of us will have to share with someone." I said. Zidane looked around and realized I was right. I decided to decide for him "Zidane, it will have to be you and me. Dagger is a woman so none of us can bunk with her. You and Steiner would kill each other, and besides Steiner would take up most of the bed anyway. Also, I don't feel like disturbing Vivi so it's you and me. Is that okay with you?"

Zidane nodded his head. "Yeah, that's fine, Tommy." He said.

I smiled. "I get the left side." I said, already moving to claim the left side as my own.

Zidane shrugged his shoulders. "Fine with me. Let's get some sleep guys."

He slipped into the bed, and the others did so likewise. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

___"Tommy." I heard the voice yet again. I sang to it. "Angel, I hear you. Speak…I listen. Stay by my side, Guide me." That's when I heard another voice, singing as well._

"_La la la la…la la la la la… la la la la la la la la la la…la la la la la la laaaaaaaaaa… la la la la la… la la la la la la la la laaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… la la la la la la laaaaa."_

_Every thing went black again._

* * *

I woke up and saw that I was still at the inn. I sat up in bed as I went over the dream in my mind. _I was so close…but who was that singing in my dreams?_ I thought. It didn't take me long to come up with an answer. _Dagger…it must have been her._ I thought as I got out of bed. That's when I noticed that Zidane was not in bed. _He must have woken up before me._ I thought, as I walked over to the door.

I opened the door and saw the innkeeper sleeping on his desk, again. _Pretending to be asleep, huh. Fine, I'll let you think you're clever._ I thought as I walked out of the inn. I noticed that the kids were playing in the street, and I also noticed that Vivi was standing near the windmill. I smiled. _Well, at least he got to see the windmill._ I thought as I approached the local store.

I entered the store and saw a blue cotton shirt that looked like it would fit me. _Well, I may as well buy a new shirt for when I get home._ I thought.

I walked up to the shopkeeper. "Excuse me, Miss, I was wondering if you could tell me how much that shirt cost." I said, pointing to the shirt I wanted.

She looked at the shirt then back at me. "That shirt's 20 gil." She said. I reached into my pocket and pulled out 20 of the 1,760 gil I already had, and handed it to the shopkeeper. She accepted the gil and moved over to the shirt to retrieve it for me. She took the shirt off the hook and handed it to me.

I noticed a display case for weapons and noticed a good looking set of daggers and a shiny sword. I asked the shopkeeper. "What are those, Miss?" I said, pointing out the sword and daggers.

She looked at me. "The daggers are called 'Mage Masher' and the sword is an 'Iron Sword.'" She said.

I spoke. "How much for both, Miss?"

"1,160 gil." She said. I handed over the gil and she gave me the daggers and sword. I quickly thanked her and walked out of the store.

_Zidane and Steiner are going to love these new weapons. Pity I couldn't find any thing for Vivi and Dagger._ I thought.

I went back to the inn and entered the room, and saw that Zidane and Dagger were already there. Zidane spoke up first. "Tommy, where were you? I was looking everywhere for you."

I held up the shirt. "Sorry, but I had to get a new shirt. I can't just keep wearing the same ones my Garmet Grid forever." I said holding up the shirt.

Zidane nodded in acceptance. I decided to pull out my gift. "And I also got you a little present, Zidane. I think you might like it." I said holding out the daggers. Zidane's eyes lit up with excitement as he went over to get a look at his new weapons.

"Wow…thanks, Tommy." He said, unstrapping his old daggers and strapping on the new ones.

I smiled at him. "Don't mention it. Now where's Steiner? I got him a new sword." I said bringing out the 'Iron Sword' I had just purchased.

Zidane's eyes widened in surprise. "I can't believe you got Rusty a gift." Zidane said, astonished.

I looked at him. "Steiner's an okay guy, Zidane. He may be very rigid, but he isn't a bad person." I said.

Zidane accepted this and I looked towards Dagger. I smiled sadly at her. "Sorry, Dagger. I couldn't find anything that you might have wanted." I said, sadly.

She smiled at me. "It's okay, Tommy. I don't need anything." She said, with understanding. I smiled at her.

I turned around and picked up my new shirt, which I had laid on the bed, and placed it on. "Man, that feels better." I said, liking the feel of my new shirt.

Dagger broke the silence. "I wonder what's keeping Vivi?" She said, concerned.

Zidane looked concerned now. "You're right. He is late. I'm not worried about Steiner, but Vivi, I'm not so sure about." He said, concerned.

I spoke up. "I saw him by the windmill five minutes ago. He might still be there. Let's go see him." They both nodded and we left the inn to go to the windmill.

We reached the windmill when Zidane spoke up. "Vivi said he heard a Chocobo over here." He said as we approached a stone fence, located by the windmill. That's when I heard someone crying.

"Zidane, I hear someone crying." I said, and pointed to a pipe in the floor. I walked over to it "Vivi." I said, already knowing the response.

"…Tommy?" I heard Vivi's voice come up from the pipe.

"Vivi, are you alright?" I said.

"They told me to stay here…" He said.

"Don't worry Vivi, we'll get you out stay where you are." I said.

"Okay…" He said.

Zidane, Dagger, and I then moved into the windmill. I pointed out the hatch immediately. Zidane shook his head. "Isn't this obvious." He said as he opened the hatch. Zidane leaned his head over the edge. "There's a cool breeze coming from here…"

I looked over his shoulder and looked into the hole. "Let's go." I said changing into my Warriors clothes and holding the hilt of my Buster Sword, a look of determination in my eyes.

I jumped down into the hole, not even bothering with the ladder, and landed on the ground below. "Tommy, are you alright?" Zidane asked me from above.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It wasn't a long drop." I said.

"Don't do that again, okay? You could've been hurt." He said.

"Don't worry, I won't do it again."

I waited only a couple of seconds before Zidane came down the ladder, Dagger soon followed. As soon as she touched the ground, I moved over to the elevator to check and see if the coast was clear.

Zidane came up to stand behind me. "See anything?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No…the way is clear." I said. I turned around to face Zidane, and noticed that Dagger had joined up with us as well.

Zidane spoke. "Alright, let's get going." He said, in a commanding way. Dagger and I both nodded, and we stepped onto the elevator.

The elevator began moving as soon as I pressed the down button. As soon as we touched the ground, we snuck down the hallway, and found ourselves in an underground storage area.

My eyes were immediately drawn to the giant yellow feathered bird. A Chocobo. I couldn't help but look at it with slightly wide eyes. _So that's a Chocobo, huh. Looks like a cross between an ostrich and a baby chick._ I thought.

I heard Zidane, who was beside me, speak. "This isn't… just a regular underground storage facility." I heard Daggers footsteps as she approached us.

"What's going on?" She asked. Zidane and I booth shushed her as we began to hear voices. We all ducked behind a large barrel and listened to the voices speak.

"Why is it moving?" The first voice said. "Is it true that the mayor's brother found it?" He asked. Then there was a second voice.

"I guess they reconciled. His brother's one of us now." The second voice said.

The first voice spoke up again. "…But wasn't he on the old lady's side before?" The first voice questioned.

The second voice responded. "Oh, about abandoning the farm? He probably only said that because he was fighting with the mayor. Who cares? We need more workers anyway." He said, and paused before continuing. "Hey, let's put this in a box."

The first voice responded. "I guess the guys at the castle will take care of it." He said.

The second voice responded to this. "Yeah, we're only in charge of production." He said.

The first voice responded. "Gotcha." And paused before continuing. "Come along, now." He said.

The two men came into view, and between them was... _Vivi._ I thought, as I saw him walk out between the two men.

The man behind him pushed him slightly. "Hurry up." He said in a rough voice.

My anger started to flare up at this. _You fucking bastard. You're going down._ I thought as I moved to stand up. Zidane seemed to have the same idea as he rose up with me. Then I felt someone grab me from behind. I knew who it was. "Dagger, wha-"

"Shhhh." She whispered as she dragged Zidane and I back to the tunnel we had just been in.

As soon as she let us go, I turned to her. "What were you doing? Zidane and I could have easily saved Vivi back there, if you hadn't stopped us." I said.

Zidane agreed with me. "Yeah, Dagger, what is it?" He asked.

Dagger gave us a concerned look. "Did you guys see the large barrel next to the shed?" she asked. Zidane and I both nodded our heads. She continued, "I've seen the exact same pattern on some of the barrels at the castle. This place must have some kind of connection with Alexandria Castle. I must know what it is!" She said. She looked at us closely. "So please… I beg of you guys, don't cause any trouble just yet." She said, pleading.

Zidane and I both cooled down and agreed. Zidane spoke up. "Alright, but we will start trouble if Vivi is in danger. Agreed?" He asked. Dagger nodded her acceptance and I turned around to head back down the tunnel.

"Alright, let's go. They went further inside." I said. We began walking down the tunnel to find Vivi.

We continued our journey down the underground tunnels. We had passed a few rooms that contained large boxes for storage, but nothing unusual. That is, until we entered the next room. As soon as I entered the room, I noticed the giant machine. Zidane had noticed it too. We were just about to get a better look at it when Dagger called us back.

"Zidane, Tommy."

Zidane and I immediately turned around and went back to her. "What is it?" Zidane asked.

Dagger looked concerned. "I hear someone crying." She said.

I listened and could now hear the sound of someone crying close by. I turned to a coffin shaped box, and approached it. The crying grew louder as I approached. "Vivi…" I said to the box.

"…Tommy?" Came the reply. It was Vivi.

My eyes widened. "Vivi, it is you. Hold on, I'll get you out." I said, unsheathing my Buster Sword.

I wedged my sword in between the space in the lid and used my sword as a crowbar. Zidane began to talk. "Why would they stuff you in a box?" Zidane asked, concerned.

"How could they…" Dagger said sadness in her voice.

Vivi tried to respond but I cut him off. "Don't worry, Vivi. Almost…there." I said. Then the nails came lose and the lid clattered to the ground. "Got it!" I said, triumphantly and sheathed my sword.

Vivi walked out, relieved to be out of that box. Before anyone could say anything, I asked. "Vivi, are you alright? What happened?" I asked.

Vivi started to shake slightly. "Some men kidnapped me and brought me here. They told me to stay put. I was so scared... I didn't know what to do. They asked me, 'Why were you outside?', and then they said, 'The cargo ship isn't even here yet.' I didn't know what they were talking about, so I didn't say anything, and then they said, 'Let's put it in today's shipment.'" He said, still shaking. I placed my hand on his shoulder to calm him.

Zidane spoke. "And they put you in that box?" He asked.

Vivi looked up at him with frightened eyes. "…Yeah." He said, slightly afraid.

I decided to talk now. "We're glad you're safe, Vivi, but next time try to scream back at them or something." I said, encouragingly.

Vivi looked at me with confused eyes. "Scream…?" He questioned.

"Yeah." Zidane said picking up on my hint. "Like…'get off me you scumbag!" He yelled, surprising Vivi a bit. Zidane continued. "Like that! It surprises your attacker and empowers you!"

Vivi looked at him in understanding. "Huh…I see." He said.

Zidane then walked over and knelt down towards Vivi. "I need to ask you a favor, Vivi. We want to check out what's ahead. I know you might not be thrilled with the idea, but..." He paused.

Vivi though understood his meaning. "…Zidane I want to know more, too." He said.

I smiled at Vivi's courage. "Good for you Vivi. Let's all go, together." I said. Everyone nodded and we marched off towards the big machine.

We walked over to the machine. It seemed to be making some kind of giant eggs. We looked closely at the machine and noticed that it wasn't steam coming out of the machine like we had thought. It was mist. Zidane asked. "Are those eggs made of mist?" He asked. I couldn't answer because my attention was drawn to a door near the machine.

"Zidane, look at that." I said pointing at the bottom of the door.

Zidane looked to where I was pointing and stared in curiosity. "Is that mist?" He asked.

Dagger spoke up. "I think so."

I walked over to the door. "Shall we see for ourselves?" I said as I approached the door and unsheathed my Buster Sword. I grabbed the handle and looked back at the others to see that they were ready, weapons drawn and all. I opened the door… and was attacked by four Ghosts.

The nearest Ghost cast a Fire spell in my direction. I saw the attack coming and managed to dodge in time. The others ran to my side, and we each picked a Ghost. I ran after my Ghost and tried to strike it. It floated away from my attack and cast a Fire spell at me. I didn't have time to dodge, so I blocked it with my sword. I was surprised at the result.

Not only did my defensive tactic save me from the attack, but it also deflected the attack back at the caster. The Ghost was hit by its own attack and was burning. I took advantage of the Ghosts predicament and rushed at it executing a "Ice Brand." My attack had cut the Ghost in half, and the two halves faded away. I looked around and noticed that the others had also dealt with their Ghosts as well. We had won the battle.

I sheathed my sword and breathed a sigh of relief. Zidane turned to address us.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked. All of us nodded our heads.

I spoke. "Those were mist monsters, so this is definitely mist."

Zidane nodded and agreed with me. "Yeah. And that engine there (he pointed towards a large engine) must be fueling the machine." He said.

Vivi spoke. "Can we leave before anymore monsters come?" He asked. We agreed and left the room, closing the door behind us.

We continued down and investigated the rest of the machine. There was a Chocobo forced to run in a wheel to power another giant machine. The technology of this machine was new to me, and was definitely from somewhere not of Earth or Gaia. We then continued on until we heard strange hatching noises in the machine. It wasn't until we reached the final room when we received the biggest shock of our lives.

As soon as we entered the room Vivi was the first to speak up. "Ahhh! What's this!" He said, completely shocked. I would be too if I hadn't already known this was coming. The room contained a conveyor belt and suspended from the conveyor belt were…Black Mages.

They were bigger than Vivi and their steeple hats were straight at the top. They also wore a black coat and big, white pants. They looked like they were being mass produced, and only I knew what for. _Needless to say, we now know what was in those eggs._ I thought. I looked down at Vivi. He was shaking in shock.

"Wh-what is this…? Are they… dolls?" He asked still disturbed.

That's when I sensed that someone was coming down the tunnel. _They must have heard Vivi yell._ I thought. Zidane had sensed the person too, because he was looking in the same direction I was. We both turned back to address Dagger and Vivi.

Zidane spoke up first. "Dagger! Vivi!" He said. They weren't paying attention to him. Zidane looked at me and I looked at him.

I pointed to Dagger then I pointed to him. Then I pointed to Vivi and pointed at myself. Zidane nodded his head understanding what I meant. I ran up and grabbed Vivi while Zidane grabbed Dagger. Vivi let out a surprised cry as I picked him up. I ran with him and ducked into the machine used to box the mages. Zidane followed in after me soon after.

We heard someone talking right where we were a few seconds ago. "Hey! Did you say something?" The man asked.

A woman responded. "Nope. Not me." She said.

The man continued, "Okay, never mind. It's almost time. Hurry it up, will you?" He said.

The woman spoke. "I hear ya."

Suddenly, a box dropped into the machine we were hiding in. Zidane fell into the box and was trapped inside. "Zidane!" Dagger yelled as his box was loaded into a barrel. Another box fell down and I fell into this one, along with Vivi. I could hear Dagger shout. "Vivi! Tommy!" Before the box we were in was loaded into the barrel as well.

I could feel Vivi shaking by my side. I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Vivi, it will be okay. There's nothing to worry about. I'm right here." I said, reassuringly. Vivi seemed to calm down as he stopped shaking. I smiled. _I won't let anything happen to you Vivi, I swear it._ I thought. Our barrel was taken above ground.

I could feel the wagon that was carrying us was beginning to move uphill. I still had my hand on Vivi's shoulder. He was keeping pretty quiet. _Understandable, considering what we had just witnessed._ I thought. Then, the wagon stopped. _We must be outside._ I thought. Then, I heard a man speaking to someone else.

"I wonder what they're gonna use it for? We've been making lots of 'em since they set up the factory six months ago." He said.

His partner responded. "Who cares? This is a piece of cake compared to farming. Better money, too."

There was a slight pause, until I heard the first man break the silence. "H-Hey! Is that scary guy in armor running toward US?" He said.

The other man responded, "Let's get outta here!" He yelled.

I heard their feet as they ran back to the underground factory, and heard the hatch door close behind them.

The wagon was moving again and our barrel fell off. The barrel hit the ground, right-side up. I let out a gasp of surprise at this. I looked down at Vivi's shadowed form. "Vivi… you okay?" I said, concerned.

He looked up at me, his eyes were glowing in the dark. "I-I'm okay." He said. I could hear a sad tone in his voice, though.

"Don't worry, Vivi, Steiner will get us out." I said.

"H-He will?" Vivi said.

I smiled. "Yeah, he will. At least, he had better if he knows what's good for him." I said.

I didn't say anymore, because I had just heard the unmistakable sound of rusty, moving metal. _Steiner finally made it._ I thought. I could hear Steiner speaking. "This barrel... What could be inside? What could they possibly be shipping out from this village?" I heard him say, questioningly. Then, suddenly, the barrel moved. "What the-Did I just see that barrel move?" Steiner said, shocked. "Let's see…" I heard him say.

I could have said something, but I didn't want to miss hearing this. "Hiya." I heard him say followed by a loud "OW! OOOWWWWWWCH!" I then felt something land on top of the barrel. I was silently laughing to myself.

_Sorry Zidane, but I knew you could take it._ I thought, still silently laughing.

I was interrupted by Vivi's voice. "Are you okay, Tommy? You're shaking." He said, concerned.

I quickly regained my composure, for his sake, and responded. "I'm okay, Vivi. Sorry to worry you." I said.

Then I heard something outside. "PUSH!" I heard Zidane yell. I held onto Vivi's shoulder a little tighter, and braced myself for impact. I felt the barrel tip and fall over on its side.

I was a bit disoriented from the fall, but immediately got my bearings straight. I then heard the lid of our box creak and break off as someone opened it. It was Zidane. He looked down on us with concern. "Are you two okay?" he said. I got out of the box, and helped Vivi out as well.

"I'm fine." I responded.

"I-I'm okay." Vivi said.

We were interrupted by a loud voice. "Princess, what in the world is going on?" Steiner exclaimed. He turned towards Zidane. "You scoundrel! Is this your doing?" He said, accusingly and shaking his fist. I knew Zidane could handle this, so I looked back down at Vivi.

He had his face turned down and was looking at the ground. I could feel the sadness from him. I knelt down at his side. "You okay, Vivi?" I asked, concerned.

Vivi looked up at me. "I-I'm fine." He said.

I smiled sadly at this. "Vivi, don't lie to me. I lied to you once, but from now on, I'll be honest with you. I want you to do the same for me, okay?"

Vivi looked at me in a surprised way. "O-okay, but I don't want to talk about it." He said.

I placed my hand on his shoulder again. "You don't have to tell me, Vivi, if you don't want to, but when you do want to talk about it, I'll be ready to listen." I said.

He seemed to brighten up a bit at this. "Okay, thanks, Tommy." He said, thankfully.

Our moment was interrupted by a surprised voice.

"Something is heading this way." It was Steiner who spoke.

I turned to look at the field and only caught a glimpse of the creature before it disappeared. Then it suddenly appeared right in front of our group, and I now had a better look. It had a ripped, steeple hat, a blue cloak, big, black wings, narrow, red eyes, and seemed to levitate off the ground. It was Black Waltz No.2.

"Princess Garnet, the queen is waiting for you at the castle!" He said.

Zidane quickly unsheathed his new daggers. "You were all sent by the castle?" He asked.

Steiner turned to look at him. "What? What are you talking about?" Steiner asked.

I responded. "You were all unconscious from the blizzard. Zidane and I faced a creature similar to this one in the Ice Cavern. He said he was a Black Waltz!" I said, unsheathing my Buster Sword.

The Waltz looked over at Zidane, then at me. "So you are the two who defeated No.1. I am Black Waltz No. 2! My power, magic, and speed make me far superior to No. 1! Resistance is futile! Come, Princess. The queen awaits!" He said.

Dagger shook her head in refusal. "No! I will not return to the castle." She said, decisively.

This didn't please the Waltz. "Come with me or you'll regret it." He said.

Steiner spoke up. "Wait! I, Steiner, shall escort the Princess back to the castle!" He yelled.

The Waltz turned to look at Steiner, amusement in his eyes, and laughed. "Kee hee hee. You think I care? I won't let you stand in the way of my mission." He said. Steiner unsheathed his sword and Vivi readied his staff. It was time to fight.

I started things off by charging at the Waltz. I tried to strike it with a horizontal slash, but it dodged the attack. The Waltz gathered magic energy around it and unleashed a blizzard spell right at me. I jumped to the side and just managed to avoid its attack. I quickly jumped back to regroup with the others.

I glanced over to my right side and noticed Vivi was preparing a fire spell. He quickly launched the spell at the Waltz, but the Waltz managed to evade it at the last second. It then fired a blizzard spell at Vivi. Vivi couldn't dodge in time, so I jumped in front of the blast and struck the spell with my sword. Vivi was saved. "Thanks, Tommy." He said behind me. I nodded to him then looked at my sword, and cursed.

My sword was incased in a thick layer of ice and became useless. I didn't want to risk that the blade on my Buster Sword might break if I used it while it was frozen. I noticed that the Waltz was teleporting around again and seemed to be heading for Zidane. Zidane couldn't dodge fast enough and ended up getting struck by the Waltz. Steiner leapt at the Waltz and tried to strike it with a diving vertical slash.

The Waltz dodged it and Steiner's sword ended up getting stuck in the ground. The Waltz quickly cast a blizzard spell on Steiner's sword, freezing it in ice. The Waltz then punched the sword blade in the middle, causing the sword to break in half. Steiner now held up his broken sword, and cursed the Waltz for what it had done to his beloved sword.

That was when I remembered the gift I had for Steiner. Reaching behind me, I grabbed the 'Iron Sword' that was strapped to my back and brought it to my front. I saw that Zidane was distracting the Waltz, so I took my chance. "Steiner, catch!" I yelled as I flung the sword at Steiner. Steiner turned and saw the sword coming at him. He instinctively reached up and grabbed the sword by the hilt. I smiled. "My gift to you." I said, cheerfully.

Steiner looked at me with gratitude on his face. "Thank you, Tommy." He said as he readied his new weapon.

I nodded. "You're welcome. Now, let's kill this thing." I said, indicating the Waltz.

I looked at the Waltz in time to see that it had hit Zidane back our way. I also noticed that Zidane managed to get some hits in, and rather good ones too. The Waltz turned its attention to me and raised its hands forming a fireball. I saw my opening and decided to take it.

While it was distracted with its spell I stuck my sword into the ground. I then performed the "Flametongue" and burn the Waltz. The Waltz had a surprised look on its face when I burn it. It canceled its spell and tried to dodge, but it was too late. It was hit by a combination of its ice and my fire.

It was temporarily stunned, and I noticed Steiner was taking full advantage of the distraction. Using his new 'Iron Sword,' Steiner charged at the Waltz and struck it in the side. The Waltz yelled in pain as it tried to recover from mine and Steiner's attack. Zidane, after being healed by Dagger, immediately rushed at the Waltz and delivered two quick strikes to its chest. Now the Waltz was knocked out of the sky. Vivi decided to take advantage of this and used a fire spell. The spell flew true and struck the Waltz, incinerating it. I lowered my sword as the battle was over…my mistake.

The Waltz got back up, rage in its eyes. "You call that a fire spell!" It bellowed at Vivi. "This is how you cast fire!" It yelled, extending his hands and summoned a fira spell. Vivi was too shocked to move. I didn't have time to think. I ran up to Vivi and pushed him to the ground. The spell hit me instead.

The force of the explosion was so great that I was flung, twenty feet back, through the air. As I hit the ground, I felt pain course up my entire body, but the most prominent was a burning sensation in my chest. I slowly got back up to my feet and looked at myself. My chest was completely covered in second-degree burns, and it HURT! It wasn't long before I felt a wave of pleasure course through my body, and I knew it was Dagger, casting a cure spell on me.

My burns and bruises immediately healed, but I was angry. Not at the fact that the Waltz had burned me, or the fact that it froze my Buster Sword, it was the fact that my brand new blue shirt was…completely…RUINED. I looked back at the Waltz and saw that he was dodging Steiner and Zidane's attacks while Vivi was running over to see if I was okay.

I couldn't help myself. "MY FUCKING SHIRT!" I screamed at the Waltz. A hush fell over the battlefield as everyone turned to stare at me. I continued, "I HAVEN'T EVEN WORN THIS FUCKING SHIRT FOR A DAY, AND IT'S ALREADY GODDAMN FUCKING RUINED, THANKS TO YOU!" I yelled fire in my eyes. I went on. "I hope you're ready Black Waltz No.2, because I am going to kick…your…FUCKING... ASS!" I said, and readied my sword.

The Waltz was still surprised by my anger and didn't quite know what to do. I charged at it and jumped into the air. I then shouted "Tommy's Rage!" and stuck it right under its chin, effectively knocking it to the ground. I then turned to look at Vivi. "Vivi, finish it." I said, my voice returning to normal.

Vivi still looked surprised at my earlier outburst, but nodded in agreement. He quickly unleashed a blizzard spell just as the Waltz was getting up. It struck the Waltz and it landed back on the ground. This time though, it looked like it was having a seizure. It then muttered the words. "Wh-why…!" And then stopped moving. The battle was finally over.

I sheathed my Buster Sword. I turned around to look at the others. Dagger was the first to speak up. "Black Waltz No.2…did my mother really send him to capture me…?" She asked

Steiner spoke up next. "It can't be! There is no reason to trust the words of some bandit. He was just another criminal, scheming to use the princess for some evil deed." He declared.

Dagger was still talking to herself. "Have I not been careful enough?" She asked.

Steiner responded to her question. "Your noble upbringing is not so easily hidden." He stated.

I decided to speak up. "Steiner, Dagger is doing just fine. She has been practicing really hard." I said.

Zidane decided to add, "Yeah, you're the one with the problem running around yelling Princess everywhere." He said. Steiner looked like he would just love to attack Zidane.

Zidane ignored him, turned to Dagger, and continued, "About the border crossing…" We all eyed him expectantly. He then turned and pointed at the cargo ship, which I had just now noticed "Why don't we hitch a ride on this airship?" He said.

Steiner immediately forgot his anger and looked relieved. Dagger liked the idea. "Sure, Lindblum should not be terribly far by airship! I mean...'won't be too far.'" She said, catching herself nicely. I looked up at the sky, and noticed that the sun was setting.

"Hey guys, why don't we go back to the inn first? It's getting late." I said.

Zidane thought about this, and nodded. "Good idea, Tommy. We'll leave in the morning. Okay, everyone?" He asked. We all nodded. "Okay, let's head back to the inn." He declared, very leader like. We all walked back to the inn.

As soon as we entered the inn, I noticed the innkeeper was sleeping on duty again. Zidane noticed this too. "He's out cold…" He said and tapped the innkeepers head.

The innkeeper woke up with a start and looked at our group. "Oh, I'm sorr…y…" He said and trailed off, starring at the group. Zidane turned around to see what he was starring at, and looked right at Dagger, again.

Zidane turned back to the innkeeper. "Hey, I know she's cute, but it's rude of you to stare."

The innkeeper looked startled at this. "Oh! I-I wasn't looking at the young lady…th-the room is through that door." He said, nervously.

I noticed he was looking at Vivi again and my anger grew. _We'll have a little talk about what you did to him, tonight._ I thought. We paid for and entered the room. We had to decide who shared a bed this time. It was between Zidane, Vivi, and me. It ended up being me and Zidane again. I tore off the remains of my once new shirt and got into bed, preparing for tomorrow.

* * *

_"Tommy, even though you are dating our brother, you are still a chipmunk."_

_I turned to view another scene from my past. I could see Simon, Theodore and myself. 'I remember this…this is the day they've found out about us. About me and Alvin…' I paused as I started to listen. _

"_I don't like this, but I'm not one to judge." Simon said. _

_Theodore turned to my past self. "Me either. If you really love Alvin, then we'll keep things quiet for you guys." He said. _

_My past self responded. "Thank you, guys. Just don't tell the others, even Brittney. She'll get extremely mad." My past self said. The vision faded away leaving me to ponder on what I had just witnessed. _

'_Simon, Theodore…even though we weren't related, you were always like brothers to me.' I thought. _

_Then I heard her again "Tommy." _

_I turned to see where the voice was coming from. "Angel…where are you?" I asked. The voice didn't respond. "No…please don't leave me." I pleaded. Then all went black._

* * *

I woke up at the sound of a door closing. I turned over to look at Vivi's bed. He wasn't there. Alarmed, I got out of bed and went over, quietly, to the window. I saw Vivi walking away from the inn. No one was following him, so I relaxed a little. A_nd here I thought he might have been kidnapped again. _I thought.

I looked back out the window. It was still night out, but I could sense that it would be morning soon. I couldn't see Vivi anymore. _He probably went off to think for a bit. He probably couldn't sleep. Who could blame him? _I thought. Then I remembered what I had promised myself yesterday evening. _I'll go speak with Vivi after I take care of business._ I thought as I walked over to the door.

I walked into the lobby and saw the innkeeper asleep at his desk, again. This time though he was asleep for real. I didn't fucking care. I walked over to him, and hit him upside his head with my fist.

He woke up with a start. "Wh-what's goin-" I grabbed him by his shirt collar and pinned him against the wall. Now he was wide awake and looking down at me with fear. "P-please, d-don't hurt me. W-what do you want?" He asked, terrified.

I looked at him with anger in my eyes. "I know what you did to my friend."

His eyes grew wider. "W-what are you ta-" I tightened my grip.

"The Black Mage you snitched on. He is my friend, and you told your brother, the Mayor, about him so you could get into the Black Mage factory loop. You make me sick."

His eyes grew even wider at this announcement. "H-how did you-" I cut him off.

"I have my ways."

He was truly terrified. "I-I'm sorry I'll-" I cut him off again.

"You better be…because if you ever cause anymore trouble for me or my friends, I swear…I'll make you regret it."

He was still terrified. "I-I promise not to bother y-you or your f-friends again."

I nodded. "Good to hear." I released my grip.

He fell onto his feet, but immediately collapsed onto the ground from fright. I looked down at him. "You can go back to sleep now." I said, in a normal voice. He nodded his head in understanding. _Now that that's taken care of, I better go see Vivi._ I thought. I turned from the innkeeper and walked over to the door. I cast one last glance over my shoulder at the innkeepers whimpering form before I left the inn.

I walked out into the night and set off in the direction Vivi went. I followed him to the small cornfield and noticed him near the barrel we were all in yesterday. I approached him. He looked up at me when he heard my footsteps. He looked surprised. "Tommy…what are you doing here?" He asked, surprised.

I smiled at his surprise. "I saw you leave. I decided to follow you. I thought this would be a good time to talk."

Vivi looked down at the ground. "I…I've been thinking about what I saw down there…in that factory." He said. I nodded in understanding.

He looked up at me, and gave me a serious look. "Tommy…those dolls in the factory…did they look like me?" he asked.

I sighed. I wasn't going to lie to him. "Yes, Vivi…yes, they do look like you only taller, rounder and wearing different clothes."

Vivi looked down at the ground again. "I knew it…" He paused.

I felt bad for him. "Vivi, look at me." He looked up at me with sadness in his eyes. "Vivi, even if those dolls look like you it doesn't change who you are. You are Vivi Ornitier, a Black Mage and a great friend to Zidane, Dagger, Steiner, and me. No matter how you look Vivi, you will always be who you are, nothing will ever change that simple fact...remember that."

The sadness in his eyes seemed to diminish slightly. "A-are you sure?" He asked.

I smiled. "Of course, Vivi. No matter what…you will always be my friend, and I will protect you now and forever, I promise."

This lifted Vivi's mood considerably. "T-thanks, Tommy." He said, gratefully.

I smiled at him. "What are friends for?"

There was a long silence between us. I broke it. "It will be morning soon, Vivi. Do you want to watch the sunrise with me?" I asked.

Vivi's eyes lit up at this. "S-sure, I'd love to." He said.

I was glad he was happy again. "Would you like me to sing while we wait?"

His eyes grew wider at this offer. "Sure." He said, and sat on one of the boxes to listen.

I smiled. "Very well, I'll sing." I said as I change into my Songstress dresssphere and began to sing.

_**Staring the stars, feeling the winds every time**_  
_**I cannot stop thinking of you, since you've been gone away from here**_  
_**Shedding the tears, crying out loud for once**_  
_**Cause you are such a precious part of me**_  
_**And there's no one who'll fill my broken heart**_

_**Oh but now, I have realized**_  
_**The reason why I live in this world,**_  
_**Even you have left me here alone,**_  
_**I found the way where I can get hope for the future**_

_**Baby, I'm gonna see the new world**_  
_**With nothing but the love you gave me**_  
_**Only thing I can do, is to trust the time we shared**_  
_**Baby, I'm gonna go to the new world**_  
_**With nothing but the strength you gave me**_  
_**There's nothing to be afraid of,**_  
_**I know your love will lead me where I should be**_  
_**Even if it is dark and hard time for me,**_  
_**I don't wanna give up my hope**_

I had lost myself in the song as the melody swept through my mind. I continued to sing.

_**Having a dream, basking in the sun everyday**_  
_**I'm starting to thank that I'm still here,**_  
_**Though the pain of loss still hurts me**_  
_**Making me smile, making me laugh many times**_  
_**Everything is gentle to me, because you are making it so**_

_**Then now I have realized the reason why I live in this world**_  
_**It's not to lose what I truly need**_  
_**I will make, sure to build the beautiful days together**_

_**Baby, I'm gonna see the new world**_  
_**With nothing but the love you gave me**_  
_**Only thing I can do, is to trust the time we shared**_  
_**Baby, I'm gonna go to the new world**_  
_**With nothing but the strength you gave me**_  
_**There's nothing to be afraid of,**_  
_**I know your love will lead me where I should be**_  
_**Even if it is dark and hard time for me,**_  
_**I don't wanna give up my hope**_

_**Pray for all the things in this world**_  
_**And believe in the power of our love**_  
_**Sing a song of tomorrow**_  
_**Now we are not alone**_  
_**And we come to life again**_  
_**A new day will come to you, for you and me**_

_**Baby, I'm gonna see the new world**_  
_**With nothing but the love you gave me**_  
_**Only thing I can do, is to trust the time we shared**_  
_**Baby, I'm gonna go to the new world**_  
_**With nothing but the strength you gave me**_  
_**There's nothing to be afraid of,**_  
_**I know your love will lead me where we should be**_  
_**Even if it is dark and hard time for us,**_  
_**I don't wanna give up our hope.**_

I concluded my song.

Vivi looked up at me with wide eyes. "Tommy, that was great." He said.

I smiled at him. "I'm glad you liked it, Vivi."

I sat on the grass and from there laid down making sure I was facing the east. I looked up at Vivi. "Come on, Vivi. Lie down next to me and watch the sunrise. It won't be long now." I said.

Vivi looked down at me and nodded. "Okay." He said, and lied down next to me.

We lay there, together, waiting for the sun to rise. Then I felt something grab my hand I looked down and noticed that Vivi had my hand in his. _Still unsure about what you saw, eh Vivi?_ I thought, slightly tightening my grip on his hand. His grip tightened as well. _Don't worry, I'll be there for you, always._ I thought.

Then we saw the sun crest up over the mountain. It was a beautiful sight. Vivi and I laid there until the sun came over the mountain.

As soon as it did I looked at Vivi. "We should be getting back. The others will start to worry if they're already awake." I said.

Vivi nodded his head. "Okay, let's go." He said. I got up and helped Vivi to his feet. We let go of each others hands and walked back to the inn.

As soon as we entered we noticed Zidane, Dagger, and Steiner at the table eating breakfast. Dagger looked up at us as we entered. "There you guys are. Where were you? We thought you might have been kidnapped again."

I smiled at her concern. "No need to worry. Vivi and I were just watching the sunrise. Right, Vivi?" I asked.

Vivi nodded. "Right." He said.

Zidane spoke up. "We're glad you guys are okay, but next time tell us before you do this again, okay?" He asked. Vivi and I both nodded in agreement.

We sat down with the others and ate our breakfast. I was the only one who noticed that the innkeeper was shooting nervous glances in my direction. After we had eaten Zidane announced, "Let's get to that airship and head to Lindblum." He said. We all nodded in agreement. Steiner a bit too enthusiastically.

We got up to leave, but I hung back. Zidane noticed this. "Tommy, what is it?" He asked.

"You guys go on ahead. I need to take care of something. I'll catch up in a minute." I said.

Zidane looked skeptical but nodded in agreement. He and the rest of them left the inn. With them gone, I turned to face the innkeeper.

As soon as he saw me, he got out of his chair and backed into the wall cowering in fear. I approached his desk. "You remember what I said last night?" I asked. He nodded his head. I smiled. "Good, because I meant what I said, but I'm not a bad guy." I said, reaching into my pocket and pulling out 20 gil. I placed it on the table. "This is for breakfast. It was rather good." I said, happily. I turned around and left the inn, leaving a stunned innkeeper in my wake.

"Wait!"

I turned to the innkeeper as he dug something out of his desk. I couldn't believe my eyes. Three spheres.

"Someone about a week ago told me to give these to a Tommy. Since the guy with the tail said your name, you must be him. She told me to give these dressspheres to you."

"'She?'" I was confused.

"She didn't told me her name. She said you must be able to be strong for the powerful war about to come."

"The powerful war?" I was more confused.

"She didn't say. Just take them!" He said just shoving them in my hands.

But as soon as the spheres were in my hands, they somehow got absorbed by my Garmet Grid. I left the inn and hurried down the path to the cargo ship. As soon as I arrived, I noticed Steiner running towards the ship. I saw the others and ran over to meet them.

Zidane turned around and noticed me. "Tommy, you made it just in time." He said, cheerfully.

I ran up next to him. "Yeah, what did I miss? A party?" I asked.

"Steiner left to see if we could hitch a ride on this ship."

I asked Zidane, "Don't you find it a bit strange that Steiner is all of a sudden compliant with the idea of using this ship to go to Lindblum?"

Zidane nodded his head. "Yeah, I know. This ship will probably take us straight to Alexandria Castle."

This news shocked Dagger. "But why…? Didn't you just say that we should get on the ship?"

Zidane smiled at her. "Yeah, I know. Trust me!" he said.

I smiled. "Don't worry, Dagger. I have a feeling Zidane has something up his sleeve." I said, casting a knowing glance at Zidane.

That's when we heard the engine on the ship start up and the propellers began to turn. We all turned our attention to the cargo ship. Zidane spoke first. "It's moving. What the heck is Steiner up to?" He turned to address us. "Alright, we have to get on guys."

Dagger gave him a skeptical look. "On a ship that's NOT going to Lindblum?"

Zidane waved his hand dismissively. "I don't have time to explain. This way!" He said.

I ran up to the back of the ship and jumped up to the back deck, not even bothering with the ladder. I looked down from the deck and saw Vivi climbing up the ladder to join me. I saw Zidane trying to coax Dagger into getting on the ship.

"Hurry up!" He said to Dagger. Dagger shook her head in refusal. Zidane waved his hands dismissively again. "You have nothing to worry about. Hurry before she takes off!" he said.

Dagger still looked skeptical. "But…" she paused.

Zidane was becoming impatient with her resistance. "I'll take you to Lindblum. I promise!" He said. Zidane walked over to Dagger, got behind her, grabbed her by her arms, and gently forced her to move.

Dagger shook free of his grip, and turned to him. "Fine, I'll get on." She said, annoyed at his rude behavior.

I could feel the ship begin to take off. Zidane, in his hurry, jumped onto the ladder before Dagger reached the platform. He reached up to grab one of the ladder rungs, and ended up grabbing Dagger's butt. Dagger yelled out in surprise and I could hear Zidane's comment. "Ooh, soft…" He said.

I smiled and shook my head slightly. _Zidane…you pervert. You're worst then Alvin._ I thought as the ship began to take off.

I watched as we passed over the fields. I turned my attention to Dagger and Zidane as they finally reached the platform. Dagger was red in the face, though whether it was from embarrassment or anger, I couldn't tell. It was possible that it was both. Zidane was scratching the back of his head trying his best not to seem like he enjoyed what he did.

"Come on, it's not like I did it on purpose." He said.

Dagger refused to look at him. "Please, enough." She said, in a tone of authority.

Zidane turned to look at her. "There's that royal tone in your voice again." He said, annoyed.

I smiled at their quarrelling and turned my attention to Vivi. He didn't look too good. He was holding the railing and looked like he might be sick.

I was concerned. "Vivi, you okay?" I asked.

He didn't turn to look at me, but responded never the less. "Feels like I'm going to get sucked into the sky like on the theater ship." He said, weakly.

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Let's go inside, Vivi." I said, still concerned. Vivi nodded and we turned to the door.

Before we entered, however, I turned to Dagger. "Dagger…would you like to come into the ship as well?" I asked.

She turned to me not looking at Zidane. "Yeah, I will." She said, and walked over to join us. I opened the door and Vivi and I stepped inside followed closely by Dagger. Dagger hesitated at the door and turned to look at Zidane. "I trust you, Zidane." she said, and then closed the door in his face before he could follow.

I smiled at Dagger's action. _Still angry with him, eh? I can't imagine when would happen if Brittney found out about me and Alvin._ I thought, slightly amused.

Vivi and I continued our way into the ship when we received another big shock. There were Black Mages in the engine room except they were alive and walking. Vivi immediately ran from my side and tried to talk with some of the mages.

I called to Dagger. "Dagger, come here, quick!"

Dagger came into the room, and her eyes grew wide at the sight. "Oh my, gosh." She said, in shock.

I spoke to her again. "Dagger, go get Zidane. He has to see this." I said. She nodded and went back to get Zidane. I turned around and noticed Vivi trying to talk with some of the other mages, but he wasn't successful.

I heard Zidane and Dagger enter the room. I turned to look at them. Zidane was shocked as well. "Wow, they're alive, and they're moving around! So, the mages built in the village bring back the new ones?" He said.

I noticed the look of concern on Dagger's face. "Oh Vivi…" She said, as she watched his attempts at conversation.

Zidane decided to get Vivi's attention. "Vivi!" He said, Vivi didn't respond.

I tried. "Vivi!" I said a little louder then Zidane. I succeeded in getting his attention and he began to walk towards us.

As soon as he reached us he bent his head down in sadness. Zidane spoke up. "Were you able to talk to any of them?" He asked. Vivi just kept looking at the ground.

"No... It's like... ...they don't even... ...see me at all... I tried... ...again and again... ...but... ...they won't even turn around." He said in a defeated tone. I felt so sorry for him. We all did.

Zidane looked at Vivi in a sympathetic way before turning to Dagger and I. "I need to go upstairs for a little bit. I gotta turn the ship around before it reaches the castle. Keep an eye on Vivi, okay?" He asked. We both nodded in agreement and he took off to the ladder at the opposite end of the room. I watched him until he was out of sight.

I turned my attention back to Vivi. Dagger was already there at his side comforting him. I decided to let her do it. I didn't know what to say to Vivi about this. We waited for about five minutes when, suddenly, the ship began to turn.

I tried to keep my balance, and watched as Dagger and Vivi lost their balance and fell on top of each other. I walked over and helped them up. "Are you two alright?" I asked. They both nodded and I continued, "I guess Zidane was able to turn the ship around. Let's go up to the bridge, guys." They both nodded and we went over to the ladder. I went up first, followed by Dagger, and then Vivi.

I reached the top of the ladder, opened the hatch, and emerged out onto the bridge. I waited for Dagger and Vivi. Dagger soon emerged followed by Vivi. That was when I noticed the Black Mages on the bridge were heading toward us. _I wonder what's going on._ I thought as I watched this.

That was when I felt a dark presence behind me. My fears were confirmed when I heard Vivi's voice.

"No!"

I turned around and saw what it was that Vivi was facing.

He had on a midnight blue coat, as well as a steeple hat, a scythe like weapon, and narrow, red eyes. It was the final Waltz, Black Waltz No.3. He extended his left hand and gathered electric energy in his hand. He launched the attack at Vivi, knocking him to the ground. Seeing this, I immediately ran over to Vivi's side. I noticed Dagger did the same thing as me. We were both standing at Vivi's side. I immediately grabbed the hilt of my Buster Sword and prepared to attack the Waltz should he try anything.

The waltz spoke. "So, No.2 was defeated by children. Neither of you are a match for my power! Kwahahaha." He laughed and then pointed his scythe at Dagger. "Princess, stay here while I eliminate these children!" He said. That was when I noticed the other Black Mages moving up to form a living barrier around us. This surprised the Waltz. "Are you protecting them?"

I decided to take advantage of the Waltzes distraction. "Dagger, get Vivi out of here now." I said, not letting the Waltz out of my sight. Dagger nodded and began to drag Vivi over to the bridge. I turned my attention back to the Waltz as he was yelling now.

"Get out of my way! Do you dare to fight a Black Waltz?" He asked. His eyes glowed an even brighter shade of red as he started to gather energy in his hand again. "I said get out of my way!" he yelled, extending his hand.

Then my memory returned and I knew what was going to happen. "NOOOOO!" I screamed as I jumped up to attack the Waltz…I was too late.

The Waltz blasted his attack and it hit me in the chest. The attack sent me flying into the bridge control room. I smashed through one of the windows and landed inside the control room, flat on my back. I could feel blood running down the back of my head and the side of my face, where the glass shards had cut me. I ignored my wounds and looked back out the window.

The sight that greeted me was horrific. Black Mages were flying everywhere. All of them were thrown off the ship by the Black Waltzes attack. I heard the sound of wood exploding and knew that the barrels on the side of the ship had been hit by the attack, spilling there contents into the mist below. It was over in a matter of seconds.

I was shocked. I had seen the movie in the game before, but to experience it in real life was completely different. I looked down at Vivi and I could feel his grief. Dagger went to his side to comfort him. I felt so bad for Vivi, at what he had just witnessed. My sorrow turned to anger as I stared back out the window at the symbol of my rage, Black Waltz No.3.

I could feel the fire behind my eyes as my anger swelled. Those mages tried to protect us. They didn't deserve this. For the first time in my life, I really wanted to kill.

My thoughts were interrupted by Steiner's voice. "Wh-what cruelty!" He said, in shock. That was when I heard Vivi yell. It was all too much for him to take. He wanted revenge, and I didn't blame him. He ran out of the control room to confront the Waltz, Steiner followed close behind.

I quickly reached into my pocket and pulled out a potion. I uncorked it and drank it. I could feel my wounds closing up as the potion started to work. I brushed the glass out of my hair and clothes, unsheathed my Buster Sword, jumped out through the window I fell through, and ran to stand at Vivi's side.

As I reached my destination, I looked over at Vivi. His body was shaking with righteous fury. He glowered at the Waltz. "Why…? Why would you do such a thing! Weren't they your friends!" He yelled.

The Waltz laughed at him. "You fool. Do I look like some lowly Black Mage soldier?" He said.

Steiner spoke. "Even if they weren't your allies, what you did was reprehensible."

The Waltz laughed at him now. "Kwahahaha! Worry not about them: many more are being produced even now!" He said.

I felt Zidane's presence as he joined us. "What are you?" He asked.

The Waltz seemed pleased. "Ah, the Princesses bodyguards have all gathered! How very convenient." He said.

Zidane wasn't amused. "Answer me!" He yelled.

The Waltz looked at him in amusement. "It wouldn't do you any good if I answered, since you're all going to die! Kwahaha-" I had heard enough.

"ENOUGH TALK, YOU FUCKING BUSTARD! DIE MONSTER!" I bellowed as I charged at him. It was time to fight.

I had managed to catch the Waltz off guard with my yell. I thrust my sword into his gut. The Waltz doubled over in pain as my sword penetrated deep into his gut. I saw The Waltz raise his scythe weapon and I immediately retracted my sword, and jumped back before he could strike me with it. I retreated back to the others.

That was when I noticed Vivi. His body was glowing, his hat was standing tall, his robes were a lighter shade of blue. He had Tranced. I was impressed by Vivi's transformation, unfortunately it cost me. The Waltz took advantage of my lack of concentration and fired a Thundara spell at me. I felt the hair on the back of my head stand on end as I felt the spell heading towards me. I quickly turned around, sword extended, and struck the spell…that was a mistake.

My sword blade conducted the electricity and it passed through my sword and up my arms. My arms went numb and I was forced to let go of my sword. I saw the Waltz flying at me, scythe extended, ready to finish me off. Suddenly, two fireballs flew towards the Waltz and knocked it off course. I looked over at Vivi who had his staff extended. I nodded my thanks and he nodded back. I noticed that the Waltz was getting back up. I decided to take advantage of its slow recovery.

I ran up to him just as he got up and delivered a back-flip kick to his face. My kick connected with his face. It didn't send him up into the air like I hoped it would, but it did force him to take a few steps back.

As soon as my feet touched the ground, I immediately balled up my left hand and grasped it with my right hand, positioned myself correctly, and thrust my elbow into his gut. My attack connected and the Waltz doubled over, completely winded. I balled up my right fist and delivered an uppercut to his face with all my strength. The attack connected and I succeeded in knocking him into the air. He fell to the ground, flat on his back.

I succeeded in hurting the Waltz, but I also succeeded in pissing him off. The Waltz unleashed a Thundara spell directly at me at point-blank range, while he was still on the ground. I was sent flying into the air and hit the deck of the ship hard. I slowly tried to get back up to my feet. I looked up and noticed that Zidane was attacking the Waltz with his daggers. The Waltz dodged most of his attacks, but, due to the wound I had given him at the beginning of the battle, he couldn't dodge all of them.

My Garmet Grid glowed and my clothes were changed into something new to me. I was turned into a White Mage. And in my book, I looked like a girl. But I didn't have time to look at my clothes. I cast a Cure spell on me to get rid of my wounds. I changed into my Thief clothes afterwards.

While I did all of that, Steiner jumped at the Waltz and delivered a diving vertical slash. The Waltz avoided most of the attack, but Steiner did manage to cut into his chest slightly. Vivi went next unleashing a blizzard and thunder spell consecutively. The Waltz took both hits and fell to the ground.

The Waltz was furious. He flew up into the air and unleashed a Thundara spell on all of them. Steiner, Zidane, and Vivi were thrown to the ground by the attack. None of them were getting up. I got on my feet, daggers in hands, and prepared to fight.

The Waltz turned to look at me and his anger grew. He flew at me with his scythe extended and brought it down towards my neck. I blocked the blow with my left dagger, but now dagger was trapped in the Waltzes scythe. We were in a weapon deadlock and it didn't look like either of us was willing to give in. I had to come up with something fast, or else I would be leaving myself open for a perfect counterstrike from the Waltz.

I decided to take a risk. I kicked the Waltz in the gut and it forced him to loosen his grip. I quickly overpowered him and forced both weapons to my left side. I quickly let go of my left dagger and quickly backhanded the Waltz in the face. He grabbed his face with his left hand and I was able to break the deadlock.

After it was broken, I quickly thrust my left fist into his chest. The Waltz fell to the ground in pain, but I decided not to press my advantage. I knew that there was someone here who really wanted to hurt this guy. I jumped back from the Waltz and prepared to defend myself if need be.

I noticed that the others had gotten back up and were moving to join me. The Waltz recovered from my attack, retrieved his scythe, and flew into the sky. Before he could do anything, however, Vivi cast two thunder spells and knocked him from the sky. The Waltz crashed into the ground and slowly got back up to his feet. Then he began to shake slightly. He looked at us with pure hatred. "You…you scum! …I exist only to kill!" He shouted and flew into the air, retreating. We had won the battle.

I sheathed my daggers and looked at the others. Everyone was exhausted from the battle. Steiner spoke up first. "Just how many Black Waltzes do we have to fight? This is becoming ridiculous!" He yelled.

Zidane responded, "I think that was the last one."

Steiner looked at him. "How do you know? Are you-" I cut him off.

"He said 'Waltz,' right? Don't you think No. 3 would be the last one?" I said. Zidane walked over to the bridge and Steiner soon followed.

I turned over to look at Vivi. He was starring at a burnt steeple hat hanging on the railing. I approached him and stood by his side. I rested my hand on his shoulder. I didn't say anything, there wasn't anything to say. _The best thing to do for him is to keep silent and let him know that I'm here for him._ I thought.

I could feel that Vivi was silently crying and I could feel my own tears as well. I let them fall. I cried for Vivi's pain, I cried for the mages that gave their lives for us, and…I also cried for the Black Waltz and his miserable existence.

All thoughts of sorrow were pushed aside, however, when I felt a familiar dark presence behind me. I knew who it was without even looking. The Waltz was back. It flew over us in an air boat and knocked the steeple hat off the ship. I looked up at him and noticed that he was gathering magic energy to unleash another Thunder spell. Vivi though has had enough of this monster and used a fire spell on the Waltzes ship before he could use his attack.

The Waltzes ship was knocked off course and it fell behind the cargo ship. I smiled at Vivi's accomplishment, but noticed that he had fallen over from exhaustion. Alarmed, I quickly picked Vivi up and brought him over to the control room. Unfortunately, we had just passed into South Gate and the force of the wind blew me and Vivi over the railing. Thinking quickly, I reached out with my right hand and grasped the railing.

I was dangling from the railing with Vivi held in my left arm. I turned my head to the right and noticed that the Waltz had recovered from Vivi's attack, and was chasing us again. He raised his hand and gathered energy for his thunder spell again. I couldn't avoid it this time and Vivi couldn't save us.

The Waltz raised his hand and prepared to unleash the spell. Then, a miracle happened, a branch of lightning managed to set the Waltzes ship on fire. The Waltz looked behind him and realized his predicament. Then the Waltzes engine exploded and he crashed into South Gate. Our ship had barely made it through South Gate before it closed.

I pulled Vivi and myself up from the railing and stood on the deck. I walked over to the control room. I hadn't noticed when I was hanging on for my life, but Vivi was clutching me tightly. I placed my right hand on his back. "Its okay, Vivi. We're safe now." I said. Vivi let go of me and I placed him on the floor.

I turned to look at Zidane. He was looking at the engine. "I think we pushed it too hard." He said. He turned to look at us. "Why so silent people? We made it! Come on, cheer up!" He said, cheerfully.

Dagger spoke up. "South Gate was badly damaged…it was my fault wasn't it?" she asked.

Zidane shrugged. "Don't worry about it! They'll fix it up in no time!"

Steiner spoke up. "You idiot! The cargo ship was wrecked, we lost all the cargo, and South Gate was destroyed! I can't believe I played a part in this debacle!" He yelled.

Dagger spoke. "Steiner, I didn't mean to get you involved…but you saved us. Thank you." She said.

Steiner was surprised at Dagger's words. "Such kind words! I am not worthy!" He paused for a moment. Finally, he spoke. "Well, now I've made up my mind! I vow to protect you, Princess, until we return to the castle!" He said.

Zidane spoke up. "How do you feel about that, Dagger? He'll follow you to the end of the world." He said.

Dagger responded. "It's okay, Zidane…Hey, I can see the main gate of Lindblum!" She announced.

Steiner looked out at the castle. "That's Lindblum Castle? How gigantic…!" He said in awe.

I turned to look as well. _It is gigantic._ I thought as I saw the castle. That was when my thoughts were interrupted by Zidane.

"Tommy, Vivi, let's go out to the deck. You've gotta see Lindblum from above! It's the best! Look, the Falcon's Gate is right in front of us!" He said.

Vivi and I walked out onto the deck and watched as the Falcon's Gate opened. I was in awe. The city was spectacular. There were people and airships every where. The place was obviously technologically advanced. The houses were a great sight from above. I looked towards the castle, it was much bigger close up. Eventually, the cargo ship docked in Lindblums airship dock. _We finally made it._ I thought as we entered the hanger.

* * *

**New Dressspheres:**

**Black Mage: Had purple pants, a regular purple t-shirt, a purple hat, and purple shoes. Had a Mace of Zeus.**

**White Mage: Holding a staff that Yuna had on Final Fantasy X, had on a white robe with a hood on, and white knee high boots.**

**Gun Mage: Had on gold puffy pants and weird blue boots. He had on a green v-neck top. In his hand was that weird gun mage gun from Final Fantasy X-2. He also had on red, fingerless gloves and a grey chain hanging from his pants.**

* * *

**Abilities:**

**Gunner: Trigger Happy, Potshot, Cheap Shot, Darkproof and Sleepproof**

**Thief: Steal, Pilfer Gil, Borrowed Time, Sticky Fingers, Flee, Item Hunter, Slowproof and Stopproof**

**Warrior: Flametongue, Ice Brand, Thunder Blade, Liquid Steel, Demi Sword, Power Break, Armor Break, and Sentinel**

**Songstress: Darkness Dance, Samba of Silence, Sleepy Shuffle, Slow Dance, Battle Cry, Cantus Firmus and Esoteric Melody**

**Black Mage: Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Water and Focus**

**White Mage: Cure, Protect, Shell and Pray**

**Gun Mage: Scan, Anti-Aircraft and Shell Cracker**

* * *

**Me: Finally! Tommy has new Dressspheres. But Simon and Theodore have found about Tommy and Alvin! At least they're okay with this. But who's the angel Tommy's been hearing? I don't own New World from Final Fantasy XIII-2.**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
